Born To Be a Suzaku Warrior
by VivkiMarie
Summary: Kagome,Sango,and Ayame came back from China.But something's different about them.... And will they defeat the evil Naraku before its to late! Ratings InuKag, and some MirSan. I'm horrible at summaries. Please review!
1. The Singing Contest

**Hey! I'd like to be honest with you guys...one character, Suzaku, is form another show..I didn't make him up. It's from Fushigi Yuugi..Hee hee. While I was reading a story, the idea suddenly popped into my head!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Singing Contest 

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame just arrived back from China... They lived in China for 3 years and they came back! Kagome was a really good singer and dancer, Sango and Ayame were planning on entering Kagome in a singing contest.

Kagome-NO!

Ayame-Come on Kagome! We haven't listened to your singing for 3 years! Can't you at least enter one measly little contest?

Kagome- Why would I? I promised myself to never sing again because of what happened...

Sango and Ayame's faces showed a bit of sadness...3 years ago, InuYasha dumped Kagome for aother girl...she never even knew who the girl was...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Kagome-What did you want to tell me?_

_InuYasha- I wanted to tell you that I met someone else..I don't love you anymore.._

_Kagome started to cry.._

_Kagome-Why? I loved you for 5 years and told you my feelings...now you repay me by dumping me for another girl!_

_InuYasha-Sorry..I can't help my feelings towrds you._

_Kagome-How could you!_

_Kagome ran out of the resturaunt in tears with InuYasha smirking behind her..._

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

Sango-Please Kagome! We're begging you! Just sing for a contest and you never have to sing ever again! 

Kagome-Well...alright. But it's just for you guys. Since you guys were always by my side when I was lonley or sad.

Ayame- Alright! Yay! Thanks Kagome! Your the best!

Kagome- When is it?

Sango-Um...it's starting right now.

Kagome- Right now! Why didn't you tell me!

Ayame-Let's just hurry!

Kagome: Okay...

At The Contest Building

Sango- Do you know which song your singing?

Kagome-Yeah...

Judges-Higurashi Kagome, we're ready for you.

Kagome walked onto the stage. Meanwhile...InuYasha was in the audience watching the people sing and he saw Kagome.

InuYasha-Kagome? She's back?

Miroku-Seems like it...

InuYasha-Aaahhhh! When did you get here?

Miroku- I came here with you...remember?

InuYasha-Oh yeah.

Judges-What song are you singing?

kagome: I'll be singing **Walk Away** by **Christina Aguilera** .

Judges- Alright...you may begin.

Kagome nodded...And as the music started, Kagome's face started to show emotion...which matched with the song.

**WALK AWAY**

**What do you do, when you know something's bad for you, but you just can't let it go? **

I was naive, your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping,  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely

_Chorus:_  
And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in  
I can't stop my sufferin  
I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,  
I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away...

I should have known that I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
Now I've been lickin my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
We both can seduce, but darlin you hold me prisoner

_Chorus x2:_  
Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take, leads to one mistake  
I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need  
I can't mend, this torn state I'm in getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from

I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away...

Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent prayer  
Let it be over, over

Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more

Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you

_Out chorus:_  
It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in  
I can't stop my sufferin  
I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,  
I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
Every step I take, leads to one mistake  
I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from

_Repeat chorus x4_

Everyone was quiet when Kagome finished singing..

Kagome-Was I that bad?

Judges- No...you were wonderful! That was the most amazing voicewe have ever heard! You even added emotion! You are definatly going to the second round.

Kagome-Yay!

kagome left the stage, Ayame and Sango ran up to her...

Ayame-Kagome, that was the most amazing thing! I've never seen you sing so beautiful!

Kagome-Thanks...

Sango-Come one...you're going to the second round...

Kagome: Ok.

InuYasha- That was so cool...

Miorku- Tell me about it. Did you see her friend's butt? It was so beutiful!

InuYasha- Lecher!

InuYasha knocked him on the head...

InuYasha- I'm gonna try to get her back...even if it costs me.

Miroku- You shouldn'thave dumped her anyways...

InuYasha- I know...I should've known that Kikyo was cheating on me...

**(Gasp So...Kikyo was the one that made InuYasha dump Kagome 3 years ago!)**

Miroku- Did you see that girl? She is so HOT! And her butt is so Touchable

Inuyasha- Stupid pervert!

BONK!

* * *

I hope you like it...Please review!


	2. Round 2

Chapter 2: Round 2

Sango-Ready to win?

Kagome-Ya! I'm taking home the trophy!

Judges-Round 2 contestents... report on stage...

Kagome-Wish me luck!

Ayame-Good luck!

Kagome-Giggle

Judges- Please look at the list that you are given..it is the order that you will go to perform...we expect for you to dance, show emotion,and sing like a natural! Good luck contestents!

Ayame-Which 1 are you?

Kagome- I'm 6th.

Sango- You might want to get in your costume anyways...

Kagome-Costume? what costume?

Sango- The costume that you're gonna dance in!

Kagome-dance?

Sango-H-E-L-L-O! The judges said that you have to dance!And you're gonna dance to **Strong Enough**.

Kagome- The one by **Stacie Orrico?** I'm horrible at that dance!

Ayame- Come on Kagome! You dance so cool when the music starts!

Kagome- Fine!

Kagome got in a blue costume...it was a 2-piece costume with a dark blue color, the bottom piece was a skort that went down to the middle of her leg...it looked a bit torn up at the bottom(but it's suppose to look like that).The top part was blue too...it was able to show her stomach. One sleeve was long, while the other had 2 strips(like a tank top). The costume also had a few rhinestones here and there.Kagome also put her hair in a low pony tail with blue ribbon.

Kagome-How do I look?

Ayame-Really cute! If you show your emotional face in this costume, you're bond to win!

Kagome-Thanks.

Judges-Higurashi Kagome

The crowd applauded and cheered louder than they were. InuYasha cheered the loudest.

InuYasha-Go Kagome!

Kagome went on stage.

**(Just to tell you guys.Her dance is lyrical...lyrical is kinda like ballet exept that you show emotion)**

Sango-Come on Kagome...

Ayame-You can do this.

Kagome took a big breath as the music started.

**STRONG ENOUGH**

**As I rest against this cold, hard wall  
Will you pass me by?  
Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?  
I had fought so hard and thought  
that all my battles had been won  
Only to find the war has just begun**

**Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?**

**Will my weakness for an hour make me suffer for a lifetime?  
Is there anyway to be made whole again?  
If I'm healed,renewed, and find forgiveness  
find the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plan?**

InuYasha-Are the songs showing how she feels right now? I've never seen her dance so emotional throughout the 3 years that we dated...

**Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?**

**He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance  
It's there I've finally found**

Ayame-Look at her, her face is showing like she's actually feeling it...

Sango-Maybe she is. After InuYasha dumped her, Kagome listened to this song for hours. I got really tired of it.

Ayame-Hhhhmmmmmm...But Kagome said that she got over him though.

Sango-I bet she's lying...I can notice a fake smile anywhere! And during that time...it was easy to tell that she a had a fake smile on...

Ayame-Poor Kagome!

**That You are strong enough  
That You are pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
That You are brave enough  
To take one chance on me  
Oh Thank You for my chance to start again**

When the song ended..kagome looked at the audience. The audience was quiet because now, they feel sad. But as Kagome stopped dancing...everyone noticed that she was crying.

Kagome-sob I'm sorry! sobsob Excuse me...

Kagome ran off the stage in tears and ran into Sango's arms.

Kagome-Why did you make me choose this song! You know that it reminds me of HIM!

Ayame-Sorry Kagome...we though you got over him.

Kagome-But I haven't! Sobsob

Kagome's mind pictured InuYasha and she knelt to the floor crying harder.

InuYasha-I wonder what happened to her? Why's she crying?

Suddenly, Rin, InuYasha's cousin, came along..

Rin-She used to listen to that song for hours after you broke up with her...it probably reminded her of you while she was dancing. Her tears fell out the minute the first part of the song ended. I saw sparkles fly around the stage. Must've been her tears.

InuYasha- She hasn't gotten over me yet?

Rin- No...I went to her house afetr you dumped her and she wouldn't come out of her room.Kagome didn't eat anything, she just stayed in her room and listen to the song over and over again.

Miroku-I feel sorry for her...InuYasha! How could you dump such a sweet girl!

InuYasha-I shouldn't have! I'm gonna try to get her back again...

**( I think i already made InuYasha say that part...oh well...LOL)**

Kagome-sob I think I'm gonna throw up sob sob I can't stop crying!

Kagome was surrounded by 7 people, including Sango and Ayame, that was trying to make her happy again.

Ayame- Come on Kagome...you've been trough worse.

Sango-But only when she was...dumped...by...in...u-

kagome-Don't say his name! I never want to hear his name ever again!

Sesshomaru came along.

Sesshomaru-Kagome? I need you to be quiet so we can continue with the rest of the singers.

Kagome-Sesshomaru? what are you doing here?

sesshomaru- I'm the one that started this contest.

Kagome-really? sob..OK I'll try to stop...if I can't, I'll go to the drssing room.

sesshomaru-Thanks.

Sesshomaru walked off. But suddenly...InuYasha appeared.

InuYasha-Kagome? Why are you crying?

* * *

**Sorry..I gota end it here. If you haven't heard of the the songs I put up...**

**you can go to http/ listen to "Strong Enough"...and you can go to http/ listen to "Walk Away". I LOVE both of these songs. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Back Together Again

Chapter 3:Back Together Again...

Sango, Ayame, and Kagome stared at InuYasha.

Kagome-Why am I crying? WHY AM I CRYING!

Sango grabbed Kagome's arms to keep her from killing InuYasha and gave him a death stare...

Sango-InuYasha, Kagome hasn't gotten over you yet. The reason we made her go to China for 3 years was to forget you...For the last few weeks afetr you dumped her, Kagome stayed in her room eating nothing, she only listened to that song. Kagome started talking and eating after we went to China for a few days.

Ayame-We thought she was ready to come back, seems like we were wrong.

Kagome-LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARTD!

**(I HATE using cuss words...but this seemed like a pretty good time to use one doesn't it?)**

Kagome was trying her best to get herself away from Sango...

InuYasha-Let her go..

Sango and Ayame looked at each other, realesed Kagome, and backed away.

Sango-Whatever...

Ayame-You're the boss.

InuYasha nodded and looked at Kagome. She was huffing, puffing, and still crying.

Kagome-sob I suffered alot because of you. Why can't you leave me alone!

She sat on the floor ...still crying. InuYasha took a big sigh and walked towards her. Kagome looked up.

Kagome-No...stay away from me..

She backed away until she met a wall. Kagome watched as InuYasha stood and front of her. He opened his arms, and hugged Kagome. Kagome tried to break free, but she was to tired from crying and dancing.

Kagome-sobsob

Kagome cried into his shirt..

InuYasha-It's ok Kagome...calm down.

He looked into Kagome's eyes and they kissed each other.

InuYasha- Will you be my girlfriend again?

Kagome nodded.

Miroku- InuYasha! I was looking for you!

InuYasha- Hey Miroku.

Miroku looked at InuYasha and Kagome and smiled.

Miroku- I see you 2 are back together?

Kagome-Yes, I'm I'm never gonna let him out of my sight again!

She hugged InuYasha really tight. Miroku laughed and noticed Sango...

Miroku-Who's this lovly young lady?

Kagome-That's Sango, we met each other at the mall.

Miroku-Sango eh?

HENTAI!

SMACK! BONK! CRASH!

Miroku crashed into a table...

Judges- Singers...I would like you to go to the stage...

Sango-Come on Kagome...let's fix your face a bit.

InuYasha-She looks fine to me.

InuYasha pulled off Kagome's pony tail and ruffled her hair a bit, then he wiped a tear from her face.

InuYasha-perfect!

Kagome smiled and gave InuYasha a hug, the she walked on stage.

Judges-Many singers were gifted with a voice of an angel...we had a very hard time deciding who will win first place...3rd Place is...Ri Ami! 2nd place is...Shinzoo Kerusayu. And the one that we chose for 1st place, she stood out from all of the others. Her dancing was graceful, her face showed real emotion, and her voice sounded like it was given from a god...we're proud to present that...Higurashi Kagome is the winner!

The whole crowd went wild when Kagome's name was called. Kagome walked on with a big trophey. She shook all of the judges' hands.

Judges- We're sure that you'll be a wonderful singer someday. Congratulations!

Kagome-Thank you... I want to thank Sango and Ayame, they were theones that told me about this contest. And most of all, I want to thank InuYasha...he was the one that got me to show that much emotion.

InuYasha smiled and walked onstage. They hugged and kissed onstage...

Audience- AAAaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

InuYasha and Kagome blushed and they left the stage.

* * *

As the people slowly walk out of the building...Everyone heard a roar from outside. 

Person-It's a demon!

kagome,ayame, and Sango looked at each other.

Kagome-Let's go girls!

Sango and Ayame- RIGHT!

The three girls ran out of the building as quickly as they could.

InuYasha-Wait! It's to dangerous to go outside!

InuYasha ran after the 3 girls. When he got out there...a shadow demon was outside. Kagome,Sango,and Ayame were standing in front of it.

InuYasha-Watch out guys! The thing's gonna eat you!

The girl ignored him.

Kagome-What bussiness do you have with this city?

Demon-I was sent to find the Priestess of Suzaku.

Kagome-Looks like you found her.

Demon-You're the priestess? I'm going to eat you!

InuYasha-Watch out!

InuYasha jumped up.

InuYasha-Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

The attack hit the demon with full force..but it barley scratched him.

InuYasha-What the!

Kagome-InuYasha! Stay out of the way! We'll deal with this!

The girls looked at each other and held hands. Kagome closed her eyes...

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to appear for those who adore you..come to us with your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...Save us and grant our wishes and desend now from the heavens above!

A red light appeared from the sky and surounded Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. Kagome's clothes dissappeared and new clothes appeared in its place...Kagome had on a red robe with white trims, attatched organza sleeves, attatched organza bottom trims, and 2 yellow waist ties. Her hair was in a high messy bun, with a 6 foot hair ribbon and a diamond tiara on her head.

Sango's clothes dissappeared too. And she wore a golden-yellow tank top dress with attached organza sleeves and an orange waist tie. Her hair was half up-half down and it had an orange ribbon in her hair.Ayame's clothes were pretty much the same as Sango's..

Kagome- I am Kagome! The Priestess of Suzaku.

The girls had a red flame steaming out of their bodies, the demon started to attack..

Ayame- We'll stall him...Kagome, do what you have to do.

Kagome nodded.

Sango had amazing strength, she picked up te demon with one finger and flung him into a building. Ayame shot a bolt of lightning at the demon and it shocked him, Sangoran towards the demon with full power and punched it.The demon flew into the air and Ayame shot a bunch of lightning at the demon.

* * *

**That's all for now! I won't add the next chapter until I get 4 reviews!**


	4. Some Explaining To Do

Chapter 4: Some Explaining To Do

InuYasha- They're kicking that demon's butt!

Miroku-Go Sango! Go my love!

Sango- I just met you! SHUT UP!

Miroku- Don't be so harsh my dear Sango.

Ayame- I can't consatrate with all of this noise!

Ayame's lightning suddenly stopped and the demon was slowly regaining reconsiousness.

Ayame-Now look what you two made me do! My lightning powers won't come back for 3 minutes!

Sango- I'll take over.

Sango cracked her knuckles and she punched the demon in the stomach, then, she picked it up and twirled it around her finger.

InuYasha-Holy crap...

Meanwhile, Kagome was concertrating on a spell...

Sango-You can't hurt us now can you?

Sango threw the demon across the street and it landed with a thud. She walked towards the demon with a smile on her face.

Sango-This demon is weaker than the others...

Ayame- Watch out!

The demon punched Sango with his fist and he stood up.

Demon-I'm gonna make sure that all of the Suzaku warriors and priestess are dead.

Kagome-That's what you think!

Kagome put her hands together...

Kagome- Your land has been threatened and your warrior are fighting harder than ever...I please ask for your assistance and destroy the demon that has come forth. I summon thee, Suzaku, to destroy all evil that had befallen on your land. Come forth!

A red pheonix appeared and went into his human form. He was Suzaku...

Suzaku-What have you called me for priestess?

Kagome- A shadow demon has come forth on your land... our powers are not able to destroy it. We are asking you to please burn it to ashes.

Suzaku- I see, I will help you burn this demon into ashes..However, I will require half of your miko energy.

Kagome- Yes, I shall do what you say, Lord Suzaku...

Suzaku looked at the demon with red eyes.

Suzaku- You have terrorized my land long enough! Die and give me your soul as payment!

The demon dissappeared and everything went back to normal. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame transformed back and they wiped a drop of sweat off of their foreheads.

InuYasha-Kagome!

Kagome-InuYasha!

Kagome ran into InuYasha's arms and gave him a hug.

Mirkou- You girls aren't hurt are you?

Ayame- No, of course not...

Kagome looked at everyone and suddenly fainted.

InuYasha-Kagome? Kagome! What's wrong! Wake up! Kagome!

Sango-Don't worry, this happens to her all of the time. Whenever a shadow demon appears Kagome loses energy and it causes her to pass out.

InuYasha-At least she's not hurt.

Miroku- Sango! My love! Did you get hurt?

Sango's right arm was bleeding a little bit.

Sango-Don't worry.It's just a minor cut. Once we get all of the warriors I would get healed within seconds!

InuYasha picked Kagome up and my her in his car.

InuYasha-Everyone follow me...the 3 of you have alot of explaining to do!

Sango and Ayame swaetdropped

Ayame-This'll take us hours...

Sango- We're gonna have to tell this to the other warrior anyway...

Ayame-'sigh' guess you're right..

* * *

InuYasha's Apartment... 

InuYasha-Okay, tell us everything you know.

Kagome woke up about ten minutes ago, and Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Ayame, and Miroku were sitting in InuYasha's living room.

Sango- Well, it started when we first got to China 3 years ago...Kagome was still a bit sad about what happened and she stayed in the hotel watching TV all day.

Ayame- We finally convinced her to go to the mall with us, and on our way, we met a demon.

Kagome- The demon was terrorizing the city and we tried to get everyone to get out of the way so they won't get hurt. While we were doing it, the demon picked up a little child and threatened us that if we don't stop helping the people, he would eat up the child.

Ayame- So, we told everyone to stop moving because a little kid was about to be eaten...but Kagome told us to let them go.

Sango-The demon got mad and he sent an evil force at Kagome. Kagome got hit by it, and she was poisioned. The poison was suppose to make you unable to move ot talk.

Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap and gave him a kiss...

InuYasha- What was that for?

Kagome- I don't know...I felt like it.

Miroku- You 2 are getting along quite nicely. It's hard to believe that you two even broke up.

Sango- As I was saying, Kagome somehow fought against the poison and she moved towards the demon.

InuYasha- You could've gottn killed! What were you thinking you little baka!

Kagome- I'm alive aren't I? Suring that time, I was scared and the poison was spreading throughout my body really fast. But I couldn't put up with the little kid dying along with half of China!

Ayame- The demon punched Kagome and she flew into the air...just then, a red light appeared and a man named Suzaku appeared.

Miroku- Suzaku as the guy that was in the battle earlier?

Kagome- Yes, he's the gardian of the southern half of China.. Resently, Lord Suzaku bought Japan. He commanded us to come here to serch for the rest of the Suzaku warriors.

InuYasha-Suzaku Warriors?

Kagome- Uh huh... there are 7 warriors that serve Suzaku and protect the Suzaku Priestess...

Sango- kagome's the Priestess of Suzaku, and Ayame and I are one of the Suzaku warriors.

Miroku- Where are the other ones?

Ayame- The other warriors have not been found yet...

InuYasha- Continue with the story!

Ayame- Alright! Anyways, Lord Suzaku saved Kagome and watched her try to battle the demon. Kagome got hurt alot and was about to die when Suzaku healed Kagome and told her that she has shown bravery like no one else has.

Kagome- He told me that I was destined to be the Preistess of Suzaku and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**Hey! ChineseKagome talking! I've been working hard on this fanfic. it gave me alot of good ideas.. I had a good ideas. LOL. Have any of you guys heard of Zetapets? It's really cool! The site is almost the same as Neopets, but the pets are so much cuter!**


	5. The 3rd Suzaku Warrior

Chapter 5:The 3rd Suzaku Warrior

Sango-Suddenly, a red Chinese character flashed onto Kagome's forehead. Suzaku told her the summoning spell and he dissappeared.

Ayame-After Kagome said the summoning spell, Sauzaku appeared again. But he was in his pheonix form this time. Suzaku flew over the 3 of us and we transformed.

InuYasha-But how did you and Sango get those cool powers? I couldn't even sctratch that shadow demon!

Kagome- That's one of the gifts of being a Suzaku warrior...each warrior is given a different power depending on their attitude. I was the priestess, so Lord Suzaku on gave me spells for me to summon. Sango was gifted with being able to lift anything, and Ayame was given lightning powers. The others are suppose to have power, trickery, smarts, speed,or healing powers.

Sango- Suazku told us to search for the rest of the warriors while defeating more demon that terrorize his land.

Miroku-Did you find one yet?

The three girls dropped their heads.

Kagome-Nope, not even a clue...

InuYasha-Well, it's getting late. You guys can stay here and sleep if you want to.

Ayame-Sure that'll be great!

Sango-Alright...

HEANTAI!

SLAP!

BONK!

Miroku got kicked into the bathroom and Sango locked him in (the bathroom's locked from the outside).

Miroku-Dear Sango! I was only touching it because it saw a smudge and I was wiping it off.

Sango-Yeah right! You're sleeping in the bathroom tonight!

Miroku-Come on, don't be so hasty Sango! Can I at least have a blanket and pillow?

InuYasha-Nope! Someone finally got you good...you needed a punishment for all those times you asked women to bear your child.

Everyone laughed...

InuYasha-Sango, you can sleep on the couch and Ayame can sleep in the guestroom.

Sango-What! I should be getting the guestroom! That lecher will do anything to get his stupid hands on me...

InuYasha-Whatever..

Kagome-Wait a minute, where am I gonna sleep?

InuYasha-With me of course!

Kagome-But don't you think that we'll be rushing into things?

InuYasha-Nope!

InuYasha kissed Kagome and she kissed him back.

Sango- I see you two will be getting along just fine.

They blusheda bit and everyone went to sleep..

* * *

InuYasha and kagome... 

Kagome was on the bed wearing a shirt that InuYasha let her barrow and InuYasha was in the bathroom that was connected to their room, bushing his teeth.

Kagome- This bed is humangous! I've never seen a bed so big!

InuYasha-What? It's just a XX Large King-sized bed...**(I'm not sure if that bed size exists but it should be pretty big LOL)**.

InuYasha sat on the bed with Kagome and looked into her eyes.

InuYasha-I missed you alot Kagome...

InuYasha and Kagome talked, butafter a while and they got ready to go to sleep...

Kagome-Where am I sleeping?

InuYasha- On the bed of course!

Kagome-Bed?

Inuyasha-Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you...unlike Miroku...

Kagome giggled and went to sleep.

* * *

Morning... 

InuYasha woke up and saw Kagome snuggled against his shirt.

InuYasha Thinking- She looks cute when she's asleep.

Kagome suddenly woke up and looked up at InuYasha.

Kagome- Why good morning...

InuYasha-Morning sleepy head.

Kagome-What time is it?

InuYasha looked at the clock...

InuYasha-It's 11:30...

Kagome-11:30! The meeting!

Kagome rushed out of bed, making InuYasha fall on the floor...

InuYasha-What's so important about 11:30?

Kagome-Every week, the Suzaku members go to the Suzaku shrine at 12:00 noon to send him our prayers.

InuYasha-Can I go?

Kagome-Yeah...

Kagome ran out of the room and screamed her head off to wake up the 2 girls..

Kagome-MEETING! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! LORD SUZAKU'S IS GONNA KILL US!

Sango woke up and screamed also..

Sango-I HATE IT WHEN HE GETS MAD...WE GOTTA GO!

And then Ayame came out of the room...

Ayame-WHICH WAY'S THE BATHROOM!

InuYasha-Where Miroku slept...

Sango kicked the door down and stepped on Miroku,

Sango-MOVE OUT PERVERT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATEFOR THE MEETING!

The 3 girls trampled over Miroku and brushed their teeth..

Ayame-InuYasha, can you take us to the middle of the city?

Inuyasha-Um...sure.

Kagome-Thanks InuYasha, you're the best!

Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and they ran off.

Miroku-Wait for me!

* * *

In the car... 

Kagome-Drive faster! We only have 3 minutes left!

InuYasha-I'm going as fast as I can!

Suddenly, a demon jumped on their car and made it explode. Everyone flew out of the car...InuYasah was fast enough to catch Kagome before she hit the ground... Sango landed on top of Miroku and Ayame landed on top of Sango...

Inuyasha-Are you alright Kagome?

Kagome-Yeah I'm good...Is everyone alright?

Sango-Yeah...we're fine here.

Demon-Priestess of Suzaku..you are gonna die for what you did to my brother!

Kagome-Brother?

Demon-The demon you killed yesturday was my step-brother...I spent all night searching for you. Now die!

The demon charged at Kagome. She closed her eyes preparing for her to have blood all over her body.

Ayame-Kagome! Watch out!

But before the demon touched her, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and dodged out of the way.

InuYasha-That was a close one!

Kagome-Thanks InuYasha!

InuYasha-Your welcome..now go kill that stupid thing!

Kagome nodded and she held hands with Sango and Ayame..

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the south...I beseech you to those who adore you...Come to us with your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...Save us and grant our wishes and descend now from the heavens above!

The 3 girls transformed into their true Suzaku forms..

Kagome-Let's get them!

Sango and Ayame-Right!

Ayame sent lightning bolts at the demon and made him very tired...Then, Sango punched him into the air and the demon landed close to Kagome.

Demon-I will not be defeated! I will have my revenge!

The demon swiped Kagome into his hand and squeezed her as hard as he could.

Sango-kagome!

Inuyasha-No! Kagome!

Kagome-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

After a while, kagome passed out in his hands. InuYasha got mad and a Chinese character went on his forehead.. It said, "Demon".

Ayame- 'gasp'...the sign of a Suzaku warrior!

* * *

**Review Please! I won't put up the next chapter until i get 5 Reviews! Bye!**


	6. The Fair

Chapter 6: the Fair

InuYasha's clothes diassappered, in it's place was a red kimono. InuYasha's eyes flashed a bit of red and InuYasha growled with anger...

InuYasha-Don't you ever hurt Kagome.

Demon-Who'll make me?

Inuyasha-DIE!

InuYasha charged at the demon, he punched and kicked him without stopping...after a while the demon threw Kagome into the air and he collasped onto the road, dead.

Kagome-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

InuYasha-Kagome!

He jumped up and caught Kagome.

InuYasha-Are you alright?

Kagome-Yeah, I'm good.

Sango, Ayame, and Miroku caught up with them.

Ayame-That was so cool InuYasha! You're one of us now!

Kagome-Yay! We found a Suzaku warrior!

Kagome hugged InuYasha and smiled. They transformed back.

InuYasha-Um...Kagome? Aren't you forgetting something?

Kagome-THE MEETING!

They ran as fast as they could towards the shrine where only Suzaku members can see...Suzaku appeared with a mad threat.

Suzaku-You are late...I expcted you would destroy that demon faster than usual.

Kagome-We are terribly sorry Lord Suzaku.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame bowed down.

Suzaku-I see you found a Suzaku warrior.

Ayame-Yes, can youplease tell us which power he will be gifted?

Suzaku-yes, this young man was gifted with power. He is suppose to be matered with a sword and regular attacks.

InuYasha-So where's my sword?

Kagome-InuYasha! Quit being so rude and bow down!

InuYasha-Why should I?

Suzaku looked at InuYasha and caught him on fire.

InuYasha-HOT!

Suzaku-I expect you to still be finding the rest of the warriors, right?

Kagome-Of course Suzaku...

Suzaku-Good, the one with speed powers will bewhere there'salot of people.

Sango-We'll search for the warrior as soon as possible.

Suzaku-Good. Priestess?

Kagome-Yes?

Suzaku-In case you or your friends are in danger, remember to call me for your 3 wishes...

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes...

kagome-Yes Suzaku, I won't forget.

* * *

At InuYasha's Apartment... 

InuYasha-What was Suzaku talking about earlier? the 3 wishes?

Kagome-Whenever we're in real danger, I can summon Suzaku and I'll be able to grant 3 wishes...but once they're over, I'll be devowered by him in order to pay him back for being choosen as a priestess.

Miroku-You mean there was more than on Suzaku Priestess?

Kagome-Yes, he found 4 before I was choosen. They were all eaten by him. And the same fate will befall me too.

InuYasha-Don't worry Kagome, I won't ever let that bastard eat you.

**(There's another cuss word!)**

Kagome-Thanks InuYasha,

Sango-Um...why don't we forget about that and go to the fair downtown?

InuYasha-Sure why not?

Ayame-Alright it's settled! Let's meet at the entrance of the fair in 1 hour!

Miroku-Alright, Farewell my dear Sango!

Sango-Stop calling me that!

Sango ran after Miroku and punched him in the face...

Ayame-You going with me Kagome? Or is InuYasha gonna bring you home?

InuYasha-I'll bring her home.

Ayame walked out of the door...InuYasha got the car keys and he took Kagome's hand.

InuYasha-Come on...

They got in the car and arrived at Kagome's house. Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek and got out of the car.

Kagome-Wait for me here ok?

InuYasha-Keh,

Kagome went upstairs into her room,

Kagome thinking-What sould I wear?

In the end, Kagome thought of a good idea...

Kagome-This is perfect!

She took and shower and put the clothes on. Then, she went outside where InuYasha was waiting.

InuYasha-What took you so long!

Kagome had on a coat to cover her clothes..

InuYasha-Hurry up and let's go...

* * *

At The Fair Entrance... 

Sango-What can be taking them so long?

Miroku-I bet I know what they're doing...

Miroku had a perverted grin on his face.

SLAP!

Sango-HENTAI! THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT WHILE I'M WAITING FOR THEM..IF THEY DO THEY'LL PAY!

Ayame-I want to go to the fair anyways...

Miroku-Look! here they come!

Kagome-Sorry if it took so long!

Ayame-Kagome, you look so cute!

Sango-Why are you in your Suzaku form?

Kagome-Thanks! This fair is based on costumes anyway...so I thought no one would notice.

Kagome had on her priestess clothes...

Sango-I forgot about that! Now I have nothing to wear!

Ayame-Do you think Suzaku will mind if we're in our true forms as well?

Kagome-Suzaku didn't care when I trnasformed...I just asked him not to give me my powers...

Sango-Lets transform!

Kagome nodded..

Kagome-Please Suzaku, give let us be in our true forms. We have been fighting with all our might and we are asking for a break for tonght...

Suzaku stopped time and appeared...

Suzaku-Are you sure?

Kagome-Yes,

Suzaku-there are spies arounf my country that can esily tell who you are if you are in your true forms.

Kagome-We'll manage somehow...

Suzaku-Very well, I won't stop you. but don't forget that you still need to look for the rest of the warriors.

Kagome-We won't.

Suzaku nodded and dissappeared...Sango, Ayame, and InuYasha were in their real forms in a flash.

Miroku-Enough with the weird transforming thing..let's go play!

They decided to split into 2 groups...InuYasha and Kagome, and Miorku, Sango, and Ayame.

Sango-Why am I stuck with the pervert!

Miroku-Why Sango, I'm ashamed that you would be calling me a pervert!

Sango-Maybe because you are one!

Miroku-How can you think so cruel!

Ayame-Don't worry Sango, if he gets near you, I'll make sure that he gets the biggest whooping he ever got in his whole life!

Sango-Thanks Ayame...

The three walked off leaving Kagome and InuYasha staring at them.

InuYasha-So...wanna go on a ride?

Kagome-Sure, which one do you have in mind?

InuYasha had an evil smile on his face. they walked in front of a rollar coster..

Kagome-Oh no...I hate rollar costers!

InuYasha-Come on Kagome! it's not gonna be that bad!

Kagome-Yes it will! I'm afraid of heights!1

InuYasha-You are such a scardy cat!

Kagome-Maybe Iam, maybe I'm not.

Inuyasha-I'll do something you like to do if you go on the ride with me..

Kagome-Well, alright.

InuYasha and Kagome got in line and they sat in the front seat..

kagome-Oh crap...

They went up higher and higher and higher and higher and higher...then, they went down!

Kagome-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

InuYasha-Faster!

Inuyasha and Kagome got off the ride...Kagome looked like she was gonna puke.

Inuyasah-That was fun wasn't it?

Kagome-Easy for you to say..I thought I was gonna die!


	7. Kouga

Chapter 7:Kouga?

InuYasha laughed..

InuYasha- Wanna get some cotton candy?

Kagome- OK..

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Ayame-Where to go next?

Miroku- Can we rest now? The two of you have been going to rollar costers and twirling rides! Can't we at least stop to eat a bit!

Sango-Hhhmmmm, I guess we can stop for a few minutes...

Ayame-I'll get us something to eat...what do you guys want?

Sango-Nachos!

Miroku- I'll take a coke and some popcorn..

Ayame-Ok, I'll be back. you two can find some seats,

Miroku- Come one, lets find some seats for the 3 of us, dear.

Sango-You better stop calling me that!

They walked around the area a bit and they found a table with three seats. Miroku and Sango took a seat. Suddenly, a girl appeared and stood in front of Miroku.

Girl-Hey handsome, what's your name?

Miroku-Miroku, and what is your name beautiful?

Girl- Maayo, wanna have some coffee with me?

Miroku-Sure, but may I sak you something?

Miroku held Maayo's hands.

Miroku-Would you bear my child?

Maayo- Of course! Let have some coffee shall we?

Miroku-Alright...

Sango growled as she watched Miroku walk off with Maayo. Ayme appeared with the food.

Ayame-Where's Miroku?

Sango-He's having coffee with a girl named Maayo.

Ayame snickered...

Ayame- Is someone jelous?

Sango-Of course not! Why would I be jelous of that stupid pervert!

Ayame-Whatever, come one.Let's eat.

* * *

With Kagome and InuYasha... 

Kagome- Come on Inuyasha! You said that if I go on the rollar coster with you, you'll do something that I want!

InuYasha- But I don't wanna go to a stupid singing contest!

Kagome-If you don't remember...we met in a singing contest! Come on! I wanna participate in another contest!

InuYasha-Why! So you can meet someone better than me?

Kagome- Don't be ridiculous InuYasha! Why would I wanna meet someone better than you? You're already the best!

InuYasha-Really?

Kagome-Yes! Now come on!

InuYasha-Fine! No need to rush!

They arrived to where there was a mini stage.

Kagome- I'll go sign up...

InuYasha-Keh, whatever.

Kagome walked to the desk.

Desk Clerk- Hello, would you like to sign up?

Kagome-Yes please,

Desk Clerk- Please sign your name here and write the song's title that you are gonna sing. If you want to dedicate it to someone please put down his/her name too.

Kagome took out a pen and wrote down her name, ect...

Desk Clerk-Thank you for your time, you will be number 17.

Kagome-Thank you...

Kagome was walking towards where InuYasha was when she bumped into someone..

Kagome- Sorry..

The guy turned around and smiled.

Guy- It's okay...what's your name? I'm Kouga..

Kagome- I'm Kagome.. nice to meet you.

Kouga-Nice to meet you beautiful...may I say that you look wonderful tonight.

Kagome blushed.

Kagome-Thanks..

* * *

Meanwhile...InuYasha was getting impatient. 

InuYasha-What's taking Kagoe so long to get back! She was only signing up for the stupid singing contest...

InuYasha started to walk towards the registering desk when he saw Kagome talking to another boy.

InuYasha-'ggggggrrrrr'

Kagome-Um, I really should get going.

Kouga- Nonsence! Why don't we sit together and watch the show together...?

Kagome- Um...I'm already watching the show with someone else...

Kouga-Who?

InuYasha- She watching the show with me.

Kagome-InuYasha!

Kouga-InuYasha?

InuYasha- That's my name, don't wear it out. What are you doing with my girlfriend?

Kouga- Your girlfriend? Kagome's my woman!

Kagome-Your woman?

InuYasha-'gggrrrr' She's not your woman, wolf breath!

Kouga- She is too!

InuYasha-Is not!

Kouga-Is too!

InuYasha-Is not!

Kagome- Guys, STOP!

The two boys stopped arguing and they looked at Kagome.

Kagome- Kouga, meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. InuYasha, meet Kouga...

InuYasha-'gggrrrrr' what are you doing with that guy anyway!

Kagome- I bumped into him a few minutes ago and we started talking. Is that a problem?

InuYasha- Of course it's a problem! You were talking to someone that you didn't know! What if he suddenly kiddnapped you?

Kagome- The you would have noticed me missing by then!

InuYasha-So you're depending on me to save you if you get kiddnapped?

Kagome-That's what boyfrineds do!

InuYasha-Keh,

Kouga-Um...I think I'll leave. See you later Kagome!

Kagome- Bye!

Kouga ran off.

InuYasha-Look at yourself! you were even flirting with him!

Kagome- I wasn't flirting with him!

InuYasha- Yes you were!

Kagome- Come on! Let's just find seats.

InuYasha-Whatever...

A guy with a microphone came on stage..

Guy- Good Afternoon! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls...welcome to our little singing contest! We have 40 people participating in this contest...first person is -----------

Suddenly, A giant Cat Demon appeared from backstage...

Person- A DEMON! AAaaaahhhhhhh!

Kagome- 'gasp' where's Sango and Ayame?

InuYasha- I don't know, but we gotta get these people away from that demon!

Miroku- Kagome! InuYasha! I found you!

InuYasha- Miroku! Where's Sango and Ayame?

Miroku- I don't know...I was with a girl name Maayo.

Kagome- GREAT! Just GREAT! We need Sango and Ayame!

InuYasha- I'm a warrior too!

Kagome- Oh yeah..i forgot. Hee hee

InuYasha- Come on Kagome! Miroku, get everyone to clear out so they won't get hurt.

Miroku- Right...EVRYONE MOVE OUT! DO YOU WANT TO GET EATEN!

InuYasha and Kagome ran towards then demon...They stopped a few feet away from it. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand...

Kagome-Ready?

InuYasha- Yeah...

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavena and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...i summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to appear for those who adore you...come to us wiht your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...save us and grant our wishes and descend now from the heavens above!

Suzaku appeared and a red light passed through InuYasha and Kagome had their powers again...

* * *

Ayame-What was that crash! 

Sango and Ayame ran towards where the sounds were coming from..

Ayame-Kagome! InuYasha!

InuYasha-About time you got here! What took you so long!

Sango-Sorry...

Kagome-Hurry up and transform!

Sango- Okay.

The red light passed through Ayame and Sango...

Sango-Time to kick this demon's behind!

She crackled her knuckles and picked the demon up. but the demon suddenly swiped his paw at Sango and made her fall to the ground with a bloody arm.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Chinese Kagome**


	8. 4th and 5th Warriors Found

Chapter 8: 4th and 5th Warriors Found

Kagome- Sango!

Kagome rushed to Sango and helped her up.

Kagome- Are you alright?

Sango- Yeah...

InuYasha- Kagome! Look out!

Kagome looked up to see a paw going towards Sango and herself.. Kagome closed her eyes but never felt the paw hit her. She opened her eyes and saw Kouga holding her and Sango.

Kagome- Kouga?

Kouga- Nice to see you again Kagome.

Kagome- Um...nice to see you too.

The demon's paws came towards them again..but Kouga dodged them ina heartbeat.

Kagome- Kouga, how can you go this fast?

Kouga- I'm not sure, when I saw you in danger, i ran to you as fast as I could.

Kagome looked down and saw a Chinese character on Kouga's neck.

Kagome- It's the mark of a Suzaku warrior!

Kouga stopped running..

Kouga- What?

InuYasha came along..

InuYasha- What are you doing with Kagome?

Kouga- I'm holding my woman, isn't that obvious?

InuYasha- 'gggrrrr' she's not your woman! I'll kill you right now!

Kagome- No InuYasha! He's one of the Suzaku warriors!

InuYasha- He is? Come to think of it, his clothes are different than last time.

Kouga had on a yellow T-shirt and yellow jeans. He had a a few pieces of armor on him too.

Ayame- Any help here?

Inuyasha- Oh yeah..sorry! Sango, watch Kagome. Come on wolf breath.

Kouga- Why should I go with you!

Kagome- Just go with him Kouga! I'll explain everything to you when the demon's dead!

Kouga- Alright.

Inuyasha puched the demon until it was bleeeding...Ayame suddenly stopped he attacks because she had to take a rest. Kouga just watched in amazement.

Inuyasha- Are you gonna help or what!

Kouga- geez, I'm coming!

He kicked the demon as hard as he could...Finally, the demon fell to the floor...

InuYasha- Hurry up Ayame!

Ayame- Right!

She struck lightning at him exactly on his head and the demon was shocked to death.

InuYasha- Alright! 2nd demon that I defeated!

Kouga- As if anyone cares.

InuYasha- what did you SAY!

Kouga- You heard me!

Kagome- Sango! Sango! Are you Okay!

Sango- I'm good, but I think I broke my arm.

Voice-Maybe I can help...

A girl with long blonde hair appeared.

Girl- My name is Kirara, I'm a doctor.

Kagome- Aright, please help her!

Kirara- If we don't find anything to stop the bleeding, she's gonna bleed to death!

Ayame- Someone find a piece of cloth!

Kirara's eyes teared a bit...

Kirara- No,I don't wanna see someone die again, I just can't!

Suddenly, a Chinese character that read "Heal" appeared on her right hand...

Sango- 'groan' She's a Suzaku warrior!

Kirara looked at her hand and her clothes changed...they looked like Ayame and Sango's clothes...Kirara put her hand on Sango's arm and it healed with in seconds...

Kirara- are you alright?

Sango- Yeah, thanks to you!

Kouga- Hey dog breath, mind telling me and Kirara here what happened to us?

Kagome- We'll tell you once we Sango up to bed.

Miroku- I'll carry her.

Sango- thanks Miroku..

* * *

Inuyasha's Apartment...

Kouga- So let me get this straight... I'm a Suzaku warrior.

Kagome- Yeah.

Kirara- I'm one too?

Sango- Of course...I can see why you would be choosen. But what were you talking about " I don't wanna see someone die again" thing?

Kirara- When I was a child, I had a little sister named Kiroro. One day we were playing with a ball and it rolled across the street. Kiroro tried to get the ball but she was run over by a drunk driver when she came back. And 3 years ago, I was at China helping ingured people that was attacked by a demon, my mother suddenly grew an illness and died before I could go and treat her. I was scared during my whole life by people dieing.

When she finished talking Sango, Kagome,and Ayame were crying.

Ayame- That was so beautiful!

Kagome- You said it!

Sango- I'm so sorry that I made you bring back those memories...

The girls kept on crying and everyone else sweatdropped...

Miroku- Anyways, may I ask you a question Kirara?

Kirara- Which would be?

Miroku- Would you bear my children?

WACK SMACK SLAP!

Sango- Honestly Miroku, you do those things during the worst times!

Miroku- I'm sorry Sango! but that's just the way I am! I can't help it!

Sango mimicked- That's just the way Iam!

InuYasha- 'laugh' You sound exactly like him!

Sango- Why thank you...

Kouga- Serves that pervert right..I saw him making out with another girl during the fair...

Sango winced and stood up...

Sango- It's late, we should be going home...

Kirara- Yeah..you're right.

Kagome- Remember guys, we have a meeting tomarrow at 12 noon.

InuYasha- Again!

Kagome- Yeah...we didn't offer him our prayers last time. So we're doing it with 2 more people tomarrow!

InuYasha- Fine...

Everyone stood up and started to leave..Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands.

Kouga- I'll see you tomarrow Kagome...

Kagome sweatdropped...

Kagome- yeah sure...see you tomarrow.

InuYasha- 'ggggrrrrr' Hey Kagome!

Kagome turned around...

Kagome- Yeah?

InuYasha- Wanna stay at my house tonight?

Kagome- Sure!

Kouga- Why are you spending the night with Mutthead!

InuYasha- 'gggggrrrrr' First of all, my name isn't mutthead...and second of all, I'm her boyfriened! She's allowed to stay at my house!

Kagome-Calm down InuYasha...

InuYasha- Why should I! That Wolf Cub is messing around with MY girlfriend!

Kouga- Your girlfriend! She's my woman!

InuYasha- You can't go around the place saying that someone is YOUR WOMAN without asking first!

Kouga- I know she'll say yes anyway! Who would want to go out with a whimp like you?

Kagome-I WOULD!

The two boys looked at Kagome...

Kouga- Kagome...

Kagome- Kouga, can you please go home? I'll see you tomarrow.

Kouga- 'sigh' Alright...see you tomarrow then.

Kagome- Thanks...bye!

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha going in his room and closing the door...

Kagome- InuYasha?

She knocked on the door,

Kagome- you alright?

InuYasha- Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Kagome- Can I come in?

* * *

**I won't put up the next chapter until I get 3 more Reviews! PLEASE SEND A REVIEW!**


	9. Naraku

Chapter 9: Naraku

InuYasha- Yeah, you're sleeping in here anyways...

Kagome opened the door and saw InuYasha in his boxers...she blushed like crazy!

InuYasha- Something wrong?

Kagome- Um...look down.

InuYasha looked down and blushed...He ran into the bathroom and changed. After a few seconds, InuYasha came back out...

Inuyasha- You need clothes to sleep in right?

Kagome- Yeah...

InuYasha opened his drawer and took out a shirt and pants...

InuYasha- Here, changed in the bathroom...

Kagome- Okay...are you sure you're alright? you look a bit down...

InuYasha- I'm fine...all I saw was Kouga flirting with you and you not leting me BEAT HIM UP!

Kagome- Well, I'm sorry Mr.Jealous!

InuYasha-Well, what am I suppose to do! Just keep letting him flirt with you!I don't think so!

Kagome-Well, no, I guess, Im sorry, ok? i don't really like him.I only love u...

InuYasha and Kagome kissed and they went to sleep...

* * *

Morning... 

Kagome woke up by the sounds of birds chirping...she saw Inuyasha sleeping beside her and Kagome smiled.

Kagome thinking- Better not wake him up...

Kagome sat up but was pushed back down, she looked over and saw InuYasha's arm over her waist..Kaggome blushed and tried to get up again. But she was pushed back down again.

Kagome thinking- I'm gonna be late for the meeting if I don't get up..

Kagome thought for a second before her face brightened...kagome reached over InuYasha's head and her hands headed towards InuYasha's dog ears. Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed her hands before she could touch InuYasha's ears.

InuYasha- Don't even think about it...

Kagome- Good, you're awake!

InuYasha and Kagome kissed just to make sure that they're not fighting..

Kagome-I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change in my regualr clothes besiudes these baggy ones..

InuYasha-Whatever...you do what you want..

Kagome came out with a red mini skirt with a black tube top..

Kagome- You can go in the bathroom and change now, InuYasha...

InuYasha-Whatever

Suddenly the doorbell rings...

Kagome- I'LL GET IT!

She opened the door and saw Kouga waving at her..

Kagome- ooh...HI KOUGA!

Kouga-Good morning Kagome..where's dog breath?

InuYasha-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

InuYasha charges out of the bathroom with toothpaste on his nose and mouth...

Kouga- You look ridiculous!

InuYasha looked supirsed and growled...

InuYasha-WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!

Kouga- I'm here to take Kagome to the meeting...

InuYasha- I'M TAKING HER!

Kagome- Kouga, InuYasha said that he'll take me over there.

Kouga looked disappointed and grabbed Kagome's hands.

Kouga-Kagome, my dear---------

Kagome pushed Kouga out of InuYasha's apartment and slamed the door in his face...Kouga went to the window...

Kouga-What did you do that for! I didn't do anything wrong! Or did I?

Kagome- See you at the meeting Kouga!

Kouga smiles and waves back...

Kouga-Alright!

Kouga left the window and he started to go towards the meeting...

Kagome- Hurry up InuYasha..We're gonna be late again!

InuYasha-I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez!

They got in InuYasha's car...on their way, they saw Miroku lifting one side of his pants so they can see his whole leg..(like a girl would)

Miroku-TAXI! TAXI!

Kagome saw Miroku's bare leg and she screamed her head off...It was the hairiest leg she's even seen in her whole life! Kagome closed her eyes and turned around...InuYasha stopped the car and came out of it...he punched the heck out of Miroku, Kagome turned around and opened her eyes a bit..

Kagome- Is the nightnmare over yet?

InuYasha- What the HELL were you trying to do!

Miroku-I was only trying to get a ride to the meeting...

InuYasha- Why are you even going! You can't even see the shrine because you're not a warrior!

Miroku-I want to go because I want to see my dear Sango!

InuYasha- As if she wants to see you!

Miroku- Can't I just go with you PLEASE!

Kagome- Let the poor guy go with us...he's surrounded by Suzaku members anyway...

Miroku- Yay! Thank you Kagome! No wonder you were choosen to be the Priestess of Suzaku.

Miroku ran over to hug Kagome but InuYasha growled and kicked him in the butt.

Inuyasha- Don't ever touch Kagome you lecher!

Miroku- Yes master!

* * *

At The Meeting... 

Kouga- Kagome! You're here!I was starting to think that you were gonna be late!

Kagome- Why would I be? I'm gonna be killed if I'm late!

Sango- Come one, we don't want to keep Suzaku waiting...

They walked into the shrine and everyone held hands...

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to those who adore you...Come to us with your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...save us and grant our wishes and decend now from the heavens above!

Everyone transformed and bowed to the Suzaku statue...

* * *

Later... 

Kagome- I'm so tired! that praying has you tired in flash!

Everyone already transformed back and they were coming out of the shrine.

Sango- Tell me about it.'yawn' I'm gonna go get some lunch..do you guys wanna come?

Ayame-Of course!

Kagome- Ya!

InuYasha- I've got nothing else to do..

Kouga- If Kagome's going, then I'm going!

Kirara- That'll be nice...

Miroku- I'll come along too!

As everyone walked their way towards WacDonald's, a demon appeared and blocked their way.

Sango-You're gonna be sorry for stopping me from eating!

Demon- 'chuckle' My name is Naraku..I was the one that sent those demons after the priestess the whole time.

InuYasha- Naraku is it? Prepare to die!

Kirara- Hurry Kagome! Chant the spell!

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to those who adore you...come to us with your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...save us and grant our wishes and decend now from the heavens above!

To Be Countinued...

* * *

**This is where I'm gonna end it...Review please! I only want three! Ja ne!**


	10. Naraku's Poison

Chapter 10: Naraku's Poison

Kagome, Kirara. Ayame, Sango, InuYasha, and Kouga transformed into their ture Suzaku forms...

InuYasha- You're gonna pay for what you are doing to this country!

Naraku grabbed Kagome and tried to squeeze her to death..

Kagome- Aaaaaaahhhhh!

InuYasha- Kagome!

Kouga- I'll save you!

Both men charged at Naraku wanting to save Kagome,

Kagome- No! Don't come any closer!

but InuYasha and Kouga didn't listen and Naraku threw poison gas at them...Kagome, InuYasha, and Kouga were coughing and Naraku chuckled.

Naraku- All three of you have inhaled my poison gas, once they completly flow through your body, you'll die...

Naraku threw Kagome at InuYasha and Kouga and she landed on top of InuYasha.

InuYasha- 'moan' That hurt...

Kagome- Sorry, 'cough' Can any of you guys see?

Kouga- I can see you but nothing else.

Kagome- The poison is starting to take effect!

Sango- Kagome! InuYasha! Kouga! Can you guys hear me!

No Reply..

Ayame- Maybe they're coughing so hard that they can't hear us...

Sango- I can't see anything because of this poison gas...

Kirara- I'll go find them,

Kirara went into the poison gas and saw Kouga, InuYasha, and Kagome. Kagome looked like she already passed out.

Kirara- Kouga! InuYasha! Follow me!

InuYasha and Kouga nodded and carried Kagome away from the gas..

Kirara- Are you guys alright?

InuYasha- 'cough' I'm fine, but Kagome doesn't...

Ayame- Don't you have an antidote for this Kirara?

Kirara- Sadley I don't, this kind of poison is type of gas...once it's in your body, you'll have to fight it.

Sango- Then we have no choice...come on Ayame..

Ayame- Come with you? Why?

Sango- We're gonna fight Naraku while InuYasha and Kouga heal...

Ayame- I'm not going near that thing!

Sango- Come one Ayame!

Sango was dragging Ayame towards Naraku..

Ayame- NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNOOOO!

InuYasha and Kouga woke up...

Kirara- InuYasha ! Kouga! Are you alright?

Kouga- I'm good...

InuYasha- Where's Kagome!

Kirara- She's right beside you...

InuYasha looked over and saw Kagome unconcious...

InuYasha- Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!

Kagome opened her eyes a bit and saw InuYasha...

Kagome- InuYasha...

InuYasha- Don't worry Kagome, you're gonna be alright...

Kagome nodded, then Kouga came over..

Kouga- You alright Kagome?

Kagome- yeah..I think I'm good..

Kouga took Kagome's hands and stared at her..

Kouga- I'm glad..

InuYasha growled and clumped his fist...

InuYasha- Someday, I'm gonna kill that wolf cub..KOUGA! GET AWAY FROM HER!

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Miroku- Oh! Sango is gonna be ingured once she's done battling!

Kirara was looking into the poison gas when she saw a faint red light... It was Miroku!

Kirara- 'gasp' The sign of a Suzaku Warrior!

Miroku- SANGO!

Miroku suddenly dissappeared and he ended up beside Sango.

Sango- What are you doing! Stay away before you get hurt!

Miroku- Not until I know that you're safe...come on.you're coming with me!

Miroku touched Sango and she got transported to where Kirara was...

Kirara- Oh, hi Sango! Did you know that Miroku is a Suzaku warrior?

Sango- He is!

Kirara- Yep...saw the mark.

Kagome- Another warrior! That's great!

Kagome winced in pain as she talked...

InuYasha- Don't talk Kagome...you're gonnna get worse.

Kagome passed out again...

Ayame- H-E-L-L-O! Did everyone forget about me! I'm still fighting Naraku!

InuYasha- Coming!Kagome, I'll come back in a sec...

Kouga- I'll take care of her while you go kill Naraku...

Inuyasha- Yeah...I'll be getting all of the glory!

Kouga- Oh no you're not!

InuYasha ran towards Naraku with Kouga tailing behind him...

Kouga- I'm gonna kill Naraku and have Kagome being happy!

InuYasha- kagome's not gonna be happy when you defeat him, because I'm gonna defeat him!

Kouga- In your dreams Mutt!

InuYasha growled with anger...

Ayame- Stop arguing and help me fight him!

Naraku suddenly punched Ayame in the face and made her fall to the ground...Ayame fell unconcious and Kouga walked up to her...

Kouga-Ayame! You alright?

Ayame- Yeah..I'm fine. but I think I sprained my ankle...

Kouga- Muttface! I'll bring Ayame back to Kirara..You go defeat Naraku...

InuYasha- Yeah, whatever..If I see you flirting wiht Kagome, you'll be sorry...

Kouga- Whatever...

Naraku's arm suddenly stretched out and he grabbed Kagome again...Kagome didn't notice since she was still unconious...

InuYasha- Kagome! Naraku, you're gonna die for touching Kagome!

A sword suddenly appeared in Inuyasha's hands...

Inuyasha- What the-

Kagome was regaining coniousness again and she opened her to see InuYahsa having the sword in his hands.

Kagome- InuYasha? Inuyasha!

InuYasha- Huh? Kagome?

Suddenly, the voice of Suzaku could be heard...

Suzaku- InuYasha, use your fang (sword) wisely.

InuYasha bowed down and smiled...

Inuyasha- I will, thanks for the fang old man...

Suzaku- Who are you calling old man! I just gave you a gift!

InuYasha- You're still an old man..

Suzaku- I'm only 2,000 years old! That's considered very young!

Kagome- INUYASHA! STOP FOOLING AROUND AND SAVE ME FROM GETTING KILLED!

Naraku- 'chuckle' I'll be glad enough to buy her from you..how does $3,000 sound?

InuYasha- As if I'll sell her for that much money...it should be $4,000!

Everyone fell to the ground anime style...

Kagome- INUYASHA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

InuYasha- Only jokeing!

InuYasha took the sword out and it transformed into its true form...

Miroku- I have heard of that sword...InuYasha! Line the sword up against the wind and scream out WIND SCAR!

Inuyasha- I don't know what you have in mind...but alright.

InuYasha lined his sword up against the wind and slashed at Naraku..

InuYasha- WIND SCAR!

A big burst of energy flowed out of the sword and attacked Naraku with a full blow! Kagome came flying out...

Sango- Incredible power!

Ayame woke up just recently and she fainted again...

Kouga- I can't believe that mutt got such a cool sword! I want one!

Kirara- Don't be silly Kouga! You're gifted with speed, but InuYasha's gifted with power! He's destined to get that sword!

Kouga- Suzaku just handed it to him!

InuYasha- KAGOME!

He caught Kagome just before she hit the ground...

Kagome- Thanks InuYasha...

InuYasha- Are you alright?

Kagome- Yeah..I'm good. Oh yeah...that reminds me,

COUNTINUED...

* * *

**Reviews!**


	11. A Little Trick

Chapter 11: Little Trick

Kagome bonked InuYasha on the head...

Kagome- What was that about you selling me to Naraku for $4,000!

InuYasha- I already told you I was jokeing!

Naraku dissappeared but everyone could still hear his voice echo...

Naraku- 'chuckle' It's not over yet Suzaku Warriors..I will defeat Suzaku and his priestess...

Sango- you mean he's not dead yet?

Miroku- I saw him jumped out of the way before the attack even touched him,

Kagome suddenly winced in pain again...

InuYasha- Kagome! Damn! Me and Kouga already healed from the poison but you're not completly healed yet!

Kirara- One thing you can do is export the poison into another person...

Sango-How?

Kirara- The person will have to kiss her and try to suck the poison in him while he's doing it...

Kouga- I'll do it.

InuYasha- Oh no, you're not! Kagome is MY girlfriend, you ARE NOT gonna kiss her. I'm doing it!

Kagome's clothes (she's still in her true form )was starting to dissapppear...

Miroku- Oh no, the poison is starting to take effect!

Sango- 'gasp' Hurry up InuYasha!

InuYasha- Alright alright!

InuYasha bent down and kissed her...After a while Kagome's breathing was getting calmer.

Kouga- 'Gggggggrrrrrrrr'

Kagome finally opened her eyes and her true form was starting to come back too...

Kagome-Where's InuYasha?

Kirara- Right beside you...

Kagome looked besdie her and saw InuYasha laying there with his eyes closed...

Kagome-InuYasha?

She sat up and tried to wake him up...

Kagome-InuYasha?

Kagome suddenly had a good idea and her hands started started to rub InuYasha's ears...InuYasha still wasn't waking up though.

Kagome- Come on InuYasha...WAKE UP!

Everyone was crying because they thought that InuYasha had to much poison in his body.. InuYasha's clothes (true form) were gonna too..He's in his regular clothes now.

Kirara-It's no use Kagome, he's dead.

Kagome- No! INUYASHA! DON'T DIE!

Kagome was crying really hard and her eyes were red...But then, she saw InuYasha smirk...

Kagome-InuYasha?

Everyone was smirking and then they were laughing...

Kagome-What's going on!

Sango-Aw Kagome! That was so funny! You should've seen the look on your face!

Kagome- What?

InuYasha opened his eyes and sat up...

InuYasha- You were unconcious for a while and the poison that was transferred into me was already gone...so, we decided to play a little trick on you.

Ayame- 'laugh' He transformed back into his normal form and played dead until you woke up...

InuYasha- It was so funny! 'laugh' 'laugh'

Kouga- I didn't think it was funny,you guys made Kagome cry for no reason...

Everyone looked back at Kagome and saw her still crying as hard as earlier...

InuYasha- What's wrong Kagome?

Kagome- That was a dirty trick you guys pulled and Kouga was the only one that actually thought that I would take it seriously.

Kouga- I would never let my woman cry for another man!

InuYasha- 'Gggggrrrrrr' Shut up Kouga!

Kagome- I'm gonna go home now.

Kagome stood up and started walking...

Sango- Hold on Kagome!

Kagome- What?

Sango- Your house is that way...

Sango pointed to the left..

Kagome- I knew that.

And Kagome walked towards there. Everyone was looking at her with sad faces...

Kagome- Do you wanna walk me home Kouga?

Kouga- I would be honored!

Kouga ran beside Kagome and took her arm..

InuYasha- WHAT! I always take you home Kagome!

Kagome dried up her tears and ignored him...

InuYasha- Kagome? Kagome! I know you can hear me!

Kagome- Yeah, I can hear you...but Kouga's gonna keep me company tonight.

Kouga- Get lost Dog Breath!

InuYasha- What?

InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! Kagome hated Kouga and yet she's having him at her house for the night.

InuYasha- You really do like Kouga better than me don't you?

Kagome turned around...

Kagome- What?

InuYasha- So you do like him better than me...

Kagome- No I don't!

Kouga- You don't!

InuYasha- You don't?

Kagome- I don't like Kouga better than you, he's just a friend, not a boyfriend. You're the only one I love besides Sango and Ayame.

Sango and Ayame gave her a thumbs up...

InuYasha- Keh, sure doesn't look like you do love me...

Kagome- Why don't you come over to my house and I'll show you!

Kouga's mouth dropped and touched the ground. InuYasha and Kagome held hands and walked towards her house...

Kouga- Kagome, what about me?

Kagome- Um...we'll have lunch together next week how about that?

Kouga- Alright!

* * *

Kagome's House... 

Kagome- So you want me to show to you howI love you right?

Kagome brought InuYasha to her bedroom and gently pushed him on her bed, then, she climbed ontop of him and they kissed for a while...

Kagome- You still owe me for playing that trick though...

InuYasha- aw man! I was hoping that you forgot about it...

* * *

Next Morning... 

Kagome- Come one InuYasha! To the mall we go!

InuYasha- NO! Anything but that!

Kagome- Give me a break InuYasha! It's just the mall!

InuYasha- I know how crazy girls get when they start buying stuff, I ain't going!

Kagome- It's not that bad!

Kagome was dragging InuYasha towards her car while InuYasha's fingernails were grabbing ahold of the carpet...

InuYasha- NNNNNOOOOOOO!

* * *

At The Mall... 

InuYasha- I can't believe you got me to go to the mall with you...

Kagome- Come one InuYasha, I know you want that chocolate bar.

InuYasha- I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

Kagome- Ooooohhhhhhhh! Look at that cute outfit! Come on InuYasha! I wanna try that on.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and they went inside...Kagome came out of the dressing room 2 minutes later with a pink sleeveless shirt with a black mini skirt with a gold chain.

Kagome- What do you think?

InuYasha looked at her in suprise...

InuYasha- you look HOT!

Kagome blushed at his comment and went back in the dressing room...

Kagome- I guess I'll buy it then.

Kagome and InuYasha came out of the store later, wth InuYasha carrying 5 shopping bags.

InuYasha- Why did you have to buy so much?

Kagome- Everything in there was so cute! They're on sale too!

InuYasha-Women...

**

* * *

Can I PLEASE have some reviews? I don't think there's enough..**


	12. The Little Smart Allic

**Hey! This is ChineseKagome! Do any of you guys like my story? If you do, I have better ones that I made...You can check those out! LOL...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Little Smart Allic 

As InuYasha and Kagome walked through the mall, Sango and Miroku came up...

Kagome- Oy! Sango! Miroku! Over here!

Sango and Miroku looked their way and smiled.

Sango-Hi Kagome!

Kagome-Why are you guys here?

Miroku-We were a bit depressed about what we did to you, so we came here and wanted to cheer ourselves up.

Sango- Kouga and Ayame came along, but Kouga got hungry and Ayame went with him.

InuYasha-'sigh' Come to think of it...I"M HUNGRY!Can we go get some ramen?

Kagome- 'sigh' sure, why not...

The four of them went to the food court to see Kouga and Ayame kissing!

Kagome- Kouga?

Kouga and Ayame separted and blushed...

Kouga- Kagome, this isn't what it looks like!

Kagome- Kouga! Ayame! I'm so happy for you! The both of you finally revealed your feelings!

Kouga- What? You're happy for us?

Kagome- Of course!

Sango- Congrats you two!

InuYasha- Keh, about time you stopped flirting with Kagome when she's my girlfriend!

Kouga- YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

InuYasha and Kouga growled at each other..but then, Kouga smirked and walked towards Ayame.

Kouga- You can have her...

Kagome- I didn't love you anyway, Kouga...

Kouga- I still love you Kagome! But I love Ayame more!

Everyone sweatdropped...

Ayame- Why don't you guys come over to my house and we'll have a party!

InuYasha- Alright! A party! That's what I'm talking about! Let's go Kagome!

InuYasha ran to the left...

Ayame- Um. InuYasha? My house is that way...

Ayame was pointing to the right...

InuYasha- Oh yeah...I knew that.

Kagome- Come on InuYasha! Your car is that way anyway!

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and they started running towards InuYasha's car.

Kagome- We'll meet you guys there!

As the couple dissappeared from everyone's sight, Ayame sweatdropped...

Ayame- They don't even know how to get to my house.

Kouga- That stuipid mutt, they'll call soon.

Meanwhile...

Kagome- Hurry up InuYasha! We wanna get to Ayame's house first!

InuYasha- Why?

InuYasha placed the 5 shopping bags in the back seats..

Kagome- Because I want to!

InuYasha- You're gonna have to drive anyway...you're the only one that knows how to get there.

Kagome- Wait, I thought you knew...

InuYasha- Why the hell would I know! You've known her longer than me!

Kagome- Oh yeah...I'm gonna have to call Ayame!

RING! RING! RING!

Ayame- Hello?

Kagome- Hi Ayame...

Ayame- I knew you would call! Asking for directions?

Kagome- Yeah...Hee hee

Kagome- Alright, bye Ayame! I'll see you in 10 minutes!

Ayame- Bye...

CLICK!

InuYasha- Did you get the directions?

Kagome- Yeah...

InuYasha- Can I drive over there?

Kagome- No! I wanna drive!

InuYasha- Oh come on Kagome! This IS my car...

Kagome- Nope...I have the directions so I'm driving!

InuYasha kissed her,

InuYasha- Now will you let me drive?

Kagome- I'm still thinking about it...

InuYasha kissed her again.

InuYasha- How about now?

Kagome- Maybe.

InuYasha kissed her again...

Inuyasha- I'll keep on doing this if you keep on saying no...

Kagome- You have an 80 percent yes...

InuYasha kissed her again.

Kagome- Fine...

InuYasha- Alright! Kissing always works with you!

Kagome- Not always!

InuYasha- I'm the only one that kisses you anyway...

Kagome- Nu uh!

InuYasha- What! Who else kisses you?

Kagome- No one...just jokeing with you!

As they were in the car, a little boy suddenly ran in front of the car and got hit...

InuYasha- What the fuck!

**( Another cuss word...Whoops)**

Kagome- Oh my gosh!

Kagome got out of the car and went to help the little boy up.

Kagome- Are you alright?

Boy-Huh?

Kagome- Did you get hurt? Sorry if my stupid borfriend ran into you...

InuYasha- Who are you calling stupid!

Kagome-Can you stand up?

Boy- Yeah, I had to stop you guys from driving away...you're the Priestess of Suzaku right?

Kagome- WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Boy- Well, a demon is gonna attack here any moment now...

Suddenly, there was rumbling that made the ground vibrate...

InuYasha- That kid's was right...I can smell it.

A demon walked towards them and chuckled...

Demon- I see you told the priestess about me coming here, Shippo.

Kagome- Shippo?

Boy- Yeah, my name's Shippo...

Demon- But that won't make any difference since I'm gonna kill you!

The demon was gonna slash his claws at Shippo until InuYasha punched him...

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to those who adore you...come to us with your mgihty power and help us destroy all evil...save us and grant our wishes and decend now from the heavens above!

Suzaku came in his pheonix form again and InuYasha and Kagome transformed into their true form...

Shippo- Careful InuYasha! His weakness is on his head!

InuYasha- How did you know my name!

Shippo- I heard Kagome call you that name! Did I say it wrong?

Kagome- But how did you know MY name?

Shippo- Long story, save me from that demon!

InuYasha- Alright, alright, don't get your pants to tight...

InuYasha unseethed his sword and smirked...

InuYasha- You're going down!

The Demon shot a shadow ball at InuYasha and it went into his eyes...

InuYasha- What's happening! I can't see!

Kagome- InuYasha!

Shippo- Baka! You weren't suppose to charge at him first!

InuYasha- You're the one to talk after you made me run over you with my car!

InuYasha tried to get the shadow ball off of his eyes but it held on...

InuYasha- Stupid thing's not coming off!

Kagome- Watch out InuYasha!

The demon used his claws and scratched InuYasha through the stomach...

InuYasha- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome- InuYasha!

TO BE COUNTINUED...

* * *

**Hi hi! This is ChineseKagome speaking!Sorry, I'm gonna have to stop here...I want you guys to eagerly wonder what's gonna happen..Reviews PLEASE! This story might seem a bit familiar if you know an Anime show called Fushigi Yuugi. **


	13. Last Warrior

Chapter 13: Last Warrior

InuYasha fell to the ground with a thud!

Kagome- NO!

Shippo- Kagome! Throw the sword at the demon! The sword should create a barrier to keep him occupied for a few minutes...

Kagome nodded and took InuYasha's sword...

Demon- You think that I'll let you do it? I don't think so!

The demon slashed Kagome and made her collasp to the ground with her leg ingured...InuYasha heard Kagome's scream and tried to find her...

InuYasha- Kagome! Where are you!

Kagome- Turn to your left! Now right! NO!My right!

The demon laughed at what they were doing...

Demon- If you truely love each other, then you would've found her right away...The two of you aren't true lovers.

InuYasha- Shut up!

Shippo- No InuYasha! You can't even kill him anyway! It's a shadow demon!

Kagome was spacing out with InuYasha's sword in her hand...

InuYasha- Kagome? H-E-L-L-O! Are you there? Earth to Kagome!

Kagome- What?

InuYasha- Destroy the demon! I'll keep it occupied...

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and snatched the sword away.

InuYasha- Gimmie that!

InuYasha charged at the demon...

InuYasha- Wind Scar!

Inuyasha's attack hit the demon, but it barley scratched him...

Demon- That attack doesn't affect me!

InuYasha- At least it's enough to keep you occupied!

The demon looked at Kagome wtih a scared face...he saw Kagome in a praying position.

Kagome-Your land has been threatened and your warriors are fighting harder than ever...I please ask for your assistance and destroy the demon that has come forth. I summon thee, Suzaku, to destroy all evil that had befallen on your land. Come forth!

Suzaku appeared...

Suzaku-What have you called me for priestess?

Kagome- A shadow demon has come forth on your land... our powers are not able to destroy it. We are asking you to please burn it to ashes.

Suzaku- I see, I will help you burn this demon into ashes..However, I will require half of your miko energy.

Kagome- Yes, I shall do what you say, Lord Suzaku...

Suzaku looked at the demon with red eyes.

Suzaku- You have terrorized my land long enough! Die and give me your soul as payment!

The demon dissappeared and everything went back to normal. Suddenly, Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku ran up.

Kouga- Aw man! I missed it!

Ayame- Kagome! You alright?

Kagome was on the ground breathing really hard...

Kagome- Yeah..I'm fine.

With that sentence, Kagome passed out.

Miroku- Kagome!

Miroku ran forward and looked at Kagome,

Miroku- I'll go get Kirara...

Sango- I'll go with you..

Sango stood beside Miroku as he prepared dissappear and get Kirara...

HENTAI!

WACK!

SLAP!

InuYasha- He'll never learn...

A few moments later, Miroku and Sango came back with Kirara...

Kirara- Did someone call me?

Kirara bent down and felt Kagome's forehead...

Kirara- It's nothing serious, I didn't even need to come...she'll probably wake up any minute now.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and groaned...

Ayame- Kagome!

InuYasha- You alright?

Kagome- Yeah, I'm fine...

The four teenagersnoticed Shippo...

Kouga- Who's the short guy?

Shippo- I'm not short!

Kagome-Meet Shippo...

Shippo- HI!

Sango- Hello Shippo, it's a pleasure to meet you...

Shippo- Hi Sango, can I see how strong you are?

Sango- 'gasp' How did you know?

Shippo- I was in China a few years ago and I saw you guys battle a demon...so, I did some research.

Ayame- But, no one can see us while in battle unless they are one of the Suzaku warriors...

Shippo- I am a Suzaku warrior...

Shippo lifted up his sleeve and a Chinese character appeared...

Kagome- But why didn't your clothes dissappear and turn into the real form?

Shippo-In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing the ones that Miroku and the others wear in their true form...

Kagome- We should transform back guys..

InuYasha- You're right..

The three members transformed back and everyone made their way to Ayame's house.

Ayame- I was gonna get some entertainment, but I had a better idea...

Sango and Ayame looked at Kagome...Kagome suddenly knew what they were thinking...

Kagome- Nope! I'm not doing it!

Sango- Come on!

Ayame- You're the best one I've ever seen!

InuYasha- Why don't you do it? I wanna see you perform again...I especially wanna see the one that you did at the singing competition ( Strong Enough) again...

Miroku- If you dance, I promise not to touch Sango for a week!

Sango's face brightened...

Sango- Do it Kagome! For my sake!

Kagome- Well,alright. But just once.

Kagome got dressed in the blue costume again and her hair was in a low ponytail again...The music started and Kagome singed and danced...

**STRONG ENOUGH**

**As I rest against this cold, hard wall  
Will you pass me by?  
Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?  
I had fought so hard and thought that all my battles had been won  
Only to find the war has just begun **

Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?

Will my weakness for an hour make me suffer for a life time?  
Is there anyway to be made whole again?  
If 'm healed, renewed and find forgiveness , find the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plans?

Is He not strong enough?  
Is He not pure enough?  
To break me, pour me out, and start again  
Is He not brave enough?  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again?

He took my life into his hands and it turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance  
It's there I finally found

That You are strong enough  
That You are pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
That You are brave enough  
To take one chance on me  
Oh Thank You for my chance to start again

Everyone clapped and gave Kagome a big hug! Although Inuyasha wouldn't let Miroku touch Kagome...

* * *

**This is where I'm gonna end it...Reviews !**


	14. Drunk

Chapter 14: Drunk

Around 12:00 PM at night, everyoe left to go home. But, Kouga and InuYasha got drunk because they betted each other to see who can drink the most.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Kouga- Hey mutt!_

_InuYasha-What?_

_Kouga- I bet I can drink more than you!_

_InuYasha- Yeah right!_

_Kouga- If you win, I'll give you $500 dollars..._

_Kagome- Don't do it InuYasha!_

_InuYasha- I'll win anyway! _

_Kouga- Yeah right!_

_InuYasha and Kouga started to grab bottles and started to drink them down..._

_End of flashback...

* * *

_

InuYasha- 'hic' Who are you?

Kagome- Kagome...

InuYasha-'hic' You're kinda cute.

Kagome- ...

Sango- We're gonna leave now...

Kagome- YOU TRAITOR!

Ayame- I guess you better take InuYasha home, Kagome.

Kagome putInuYasha's arm over her shoulders...

Kagome- 'grunt' I'm taking you home.

InuYasha- Oh, that's nice 'hic' . Do you know my girlfriend, Kagome?

Kagome- Yeah...I'm her.

InuYasha- 'hic' Really?

Kagome- Really...

InuYasha- Good...

Kagome- What do you me-

Kagome was cut off when InuYasha kissed her...

InuYasha- Wanna stay at my house tonight?

Kagome- Besides the fact that you're drunk, sure!

Ayame- Be careful Kagome!

Kagome carefully placed InuYasha in the passenger seat and she got in the driver's seat...

Kagome- Can I have the keys Inuyasha?

InuYasha- No...

Kagome- Why?

InuYasha- I wanna drive.

Kagome- You can't! Give me the keys.

InuYasha- No

Kagome- PLEASE!

InuYasha- No.

Kagome- I'll do anything!

InuYasha- 'hic' Anything?'hic' Can I have a kiss?

Kagome- 'groan' This is not the time Inuyasha!

InuYasha- You're my girlfriend anyway! 'hic' I won't give you the keys until you do...

Kagome- fine...

Kagome kissed InuYasha on the lips and gave him a quick hug...

Kagome- GIVE ME THE CAR KEYS!

InuYasha-'hic' Okay..

InuYasha reached into his pocket and took out the car keys...

* * *

InuYasha's Apartment ... 

InuYasha- 'hic' This place looks familiar...

Kagome- Of course it does InuYasha...Here, let me help you get into better clothes.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's drawer and took out a grey shirt and boxers with silver dogs on them.

Kagome- 'Giggle' Can I wear these tonight?

InuYasha- 'hic' Sure, whatever...

Kagome reahed into InuYasha's drawers again and she took out another pair of boxers that have red Japanese characters all over...

Kagome- Here, put this on...

InuYasha took the shirt and boxers and he put them on top of his head.

InuYasha- Look Kagome! It's a hat!

At that moment, InuYasha closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep...

Kagome- Now what am I sappose to do!

Kagome took InuYasha's boxers with the cute doggies and slipped them on...

Kagome- Now how do I get InuYasha to put his clothes on when he's asleep!

Suddenly, InuYasha's arms grabbed Kagome and pulled her into an embrace...

Kagome Thinking- He's still asleep! How does he do that!

InuYasha- Kagome...I love you.

Kagome smiled, closed her eyes, and went to sleep...

Kagome- I love you too InuYasha.

* * *

Next Morning... 

InuYasha opened his eyes to find Kagome snuggled up close to him...he smiled and kissed her on the forhead. Kagome winced and opened her eyes...

Kagome- Morning...

InuYasha- Morning, did I wake you?

Kagome- No...I see that you're back to normal.

InuYasha- Normal?

Kagome- You got drunk last night remember?

InuYasha- Oh yeah...I remember now!

Kagome- I had a really heard time getting you to wear something else.

InuYasha laughed and sat up...he kissed Kagome on the cheek and stood up. But then, he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

Kagome- InuYasha!

Kagome knelt down and checked his forehead.

Kagome- You have a fever...

InuYasha- Keh, I'm fine. It'll probably go down in 1 hour...

Kagome- But in the meantime, you're staying in bed!

InuYasha- Aw! Come on Kagome! I wanted to bring you to the movies!

Kagome- It doesn't matter! You're sick and staying in bed.

Inuyasha- Crap...

Kagome went out his room and came back with a cup of water, medicine, and a wet towel. She placed the wet towel on his forehead and gave him the medicine and water...

InuYasha- I already told you, I'm fine.

Kagome- Let me check Mr.I-Won't-Even-Let-My-Girlfriend-Take-care-Of-Me-While-I-Have-A-Fever!

InuYasha- 'groan' Fine...but it's only because I love you...

Kagome- It's for the best InuYasha. I want you to get better.

InuYasha- Keh, yeah. I know.

Kagome kissed InuYasha and her cellphone started ringing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome-Hello?

Sango-Kagome? We need you downtown ! Naraku's back!

Kagome- What! Naraku!

Sango- Yeah...hurry!

Kagome- Alright! I'll be right there! Bye!

Sango- Bye!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha- What's going on?

Kagome- Naraku's back!

InuYasha- WHAT!

Kagome- I'll be back in a sec...

InuYasha- I'm coming with you!

Kagome- No you're not! You're sick and staying in bed until you're better!

InuYasha- Well I feel better !

Kagome- I'll be back soon so don't worry!

InuYasha- As if I'll let you go there by yourself!

Kagome ran out the door...

Kagome- Stay here!

InuYasha pouted and crossed his arms.

InuYasha- But I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to protect you no matter what...

InuYasha slowly stood up and ran out the door...

* * *

Kagome- I'm here! 

Sango- About time!

Kagome- Where's Kouga and Ayame?

Miroku- Kouga has a high fever and Ayame's on her way..Where's InuYasha?

Kagome- InuYasha's sick too...

Shippo- Hurry up and say the spell!

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South...I beseech you to those who adore you...come to us with your mighty power and help us destroy all evil...save us and grant our wishes and descend now from the heavens above!

Naraku- 'chuckle' About time you got here priestess...

Kagome- Naraku! You're going down!

Sango started to run towards him, but she was flung back imedietly...

Sango- Ouch! That hurt!

Shippo- Oh no...he's created a barrier!

Kagome- What!

Shippo- Nothing can break it! Only one specific sword can destroy one type of barrier...

Naraku- Intreresting Shippo...You have researched well...To bad you're gonna die along with your priestess...

Sango- Stay away from Kagome!

Naraku- DDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!

* * *

**This is where I'm gonna end it...hee hee sorry. I want 4 little reviews before I put up the next chapter. Bye!**


	15. Kagome's Sacrifice

Chapter 15: Kagome's Sacrifice

Naraku charged at Kagome. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel anything touch her. InuYasha had ran in front of Kagome and took the blow!

Kagome- INUYASHA!

InuYasha collasped on the ground while wincing in pain...

Kagome- What are you doing! You were suppose to be in bed right now! You could have been killed!

InuYasha- I'll kill myself if you get hurt!

Kagome- What?

InuYasha- Your my girlfriendand it's my job to protect you. How am I suppose to marry you if you're dead!

Kagome- This is not the time to talk about marriage!

Naraku- 'chuckle' How touching. Two lovers that will be killed in a few seconds...

Sango- Not if we can help it!

Sango charged at Naraku which gave Kirara enough time to heal InuYasha.

Naraku- Stupid wench!

Naraku threw Sango towards a wall, but before she touched it, Miroku suddenly appeared and caught her.

Sango- Miroku?

Miroku- you alright Sango?

Sango- Yes, thank you.

InuYasha- You've gone to far Naraku, time to finish you off!

Naraku- Lets see you try it.

InuYasha unsethed his sword and swiped an attack at Naraku...but nothing happened.

InuYasha- What happened?

Shippo- Naraku is protected by a barrier...only one specific sword can break it.

Inuyasha- Damn!

InuYasha kept on attacking Naraku, suddenly, Naraku grabbed his sword and tossed it 5 miles away.

InuYasha-Hey! Give that back!

Naraku- As if!

InuYasha spran at Naraku, but Naraku just simply blew him away with one breath.

InuYasha- Ahhhh!

Naraku stuck his claw through InuYasha's body that made Kagome scream of fright...

Kagome- 'scream' INUYASHA!

InuYasha fell to the ground with a THUD! as Kagome ran towards him...

Kagome- Inuyasha! Are you alright?

InuYasha- Keh, nothing but a scratch...

Kagome- I'm just glad you're not dead!

Kagome kissed him and smiled...

InuYasha- Look out Kagome!

InuYasha stuggled to get Kagome off, but she held on and wouldn't let go of him...

InuYasha- Let go Kagome! Before you get hurt!

Kagome- No! If you die, I won't forgive myself!

Naraku plundged a sword through Kagome, although it didn't touch InuYasha...

Kagome- AAAHHHH!

Kagome fell to the ground as didn't move...

InuYasha- Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!

Kagome didn't answer him and stayed on the ground...

InuYasha- Damn! Naraku! If Kagome dies, you're gonna regret the day you ever met me!

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo gasped in horor at what happened to Kagome...

Naraku- Looks like she's dead, what are you gonna do about it half-breed?

Sango- NARAKU! YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!

Ayame suddenly ran up...

Ayame- Sorry it took so long, there alot of tr----

Ayame gasped at what happened to Kagome...

Ayame- What happened to Kagome?

She looked up to see Sango and InuYasha in tears...

Sango- She's dead...'sob'

Ayame- What?

Miroku- Kagome was attacked by Naraku, and now, she's dead...

Ayame- How can that be! Suzaku was suppose to protect her from any danger that touched her!

InuYasha- Well, he's one son of a bitch.

**(There goes another cuss word)**

Miroku- I hate to agree with you InuYasha, but you're right...how can he let Naraku kill his own priestess!

Ayame- NO! KAGOME CAN'T BE DEAD! I'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR 3 YEARS! WE HAVEN'T EVEN WENT TO SCHOOL TOGETHER YET!

InuYasha- She's dead alright...'sob' but she won't be there alone. I'm going with her, and I'm bringing Naraku along with me!

Sango- InuYasha...

InuYasha- I'm killing that bastard with my own hands!

InuYasha charged at Naraku with full force, but Naraku always blocked his attacks. In a while, InuYasha was hurt badly while Naraku didn't even break a sweat.

Naraku- Had enough?

InuYasha- Not very likly! Kagome was the only thing that mattered to me, and you destroyed her. I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON HER!

Naraku- Yeah right! You are weak...I am strong. Do you see a difference? I will win.

InuYasha- You might win, but the power of love will always win. I love Kagome and I'm taking you to Hell.

Naraku struck lightning on InuYasha and shocked him...

InuYasha- AAHHHH!

Ayame- InuYasha!

Sango- InuYasha!

Miroku- Get away from there! You'll get killed in an instant!

Kirara- 'sob' Another person I couldn't save...when this is over, I will never be a docter again...

InuYasha- I don't care. I'm taking this person down to Hell even if it kills me!

InuYasha was thrown into a building and the building collasped on top of InuYasha.

Sango- Get him out of there Miroku!

Miroku- It's no use, he'll be dead by now.

Sango- I don't care! get him out!

Miroku dissappeared and he came back with InuYasha on his back...

Miroku- Incredible! InuYasha's still breathing!

InuYasha winced and slowly stood up...

Ayame-No InuYasha! You're not in any shape to be standing up yet.

They all watched as InuYasha stood up and walked towards Naraku again...

Shippo- It's no use...he doesn't care. He loves Kagome so much that he'd kill himself if she asked him to.

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the distance...

Miroku- What's that sound?

Ayame- It sounds like Kagome!

InuYasha- Kagome?

Everyone looked at Kagome's body to see her surrounded by a red flame and light...

**(Here's another chant, it's different though..so read carefully PLEASE!)**

Kagome- From the four palaces of the heavens and earth in the name of law, faith, and virtue...I summon thee, Suzaku, gardian of the South. I order you to appear for those who adore you comnpletly...Come to me with your mighty power and destroy all evil...Save us and grant the wishes I ask you, and desend now from the heavens above!

Naraku- Impossible! That wench was suppose to be dead!

Miroku- Which spell is she chanting?

Sango- It's no good...she's gonna die.

Ayame-KAGOME! WHY!

Miroku- What's going on?

Sango and Ayame cried...again.

Sango- She's summoned Suzaku.

InuYasha- So? Kagome's summoned him a million times!

Ayame- But this time, it's different. She summoned Suzaku to ask him to grant her 3 wishes.

Shippo- You mean the 3 wishes that gets her devoured afterwards!

Sango- Yes...she's gonna die after the wishes are granted...

* * *

**Hi! Reviews please!**


	16. The appearence of Seriyu

Chapter 16: The Appearence of Sieryu

InuYasha- Damn! How can she be stupid enough to do that!

Naraku- 'chuckle' Perfect...she's gonna die anyway...

InuYasha- Naraku! Shut the Hell up!

Everyone watched as Kagome stood up and Suzaku appeared in his human form and started talking to Kagome.

Suzaku- I see that you have called me to grant the 3 wishes.

Kagome- Yes I have. I'm ready to have my wishes granted.

Suzaku- Alright, I'm gonna plant myself inside of you. You will have my powers and when you're ready to grant a wish...Yell out "Kaijin."

Kagome- Yes Lord Suzaku...

Suzaku transformed into his pheonix form and flew insides of Kagome. Kagome fell backwards onto the floor.

InuYasha- Kagome!

Kagome shook her head a few times and slowly stood up.

Kagome- I'm alright...I'm ready to make my first wish...

Sango- No Kagome, don't!

Kagome- Kaijin!

The red light appeared again and it surrounded Kagome completly...

InuYasha- NO! KAGOME!

Kagome- I wish that InuYasha's sword would be able to break Naraku's barrier.

The rubberband that was holding Kagome's hair in a bun, fell off and Kagome's hair flew wildly around her...InuYasha suddenly felt a burst of power go into his body and InuYasha picked up the sheth of his sword...

InuYasha- Come Tetsuiga!

**(Just 2 tell u...Tetsuiga is what his sword is called)**

A red glow from behind the mountains flashed and InuYasha sword flew towards him...InuYasha grabbed it and growled...

InuYasha- How dare you cause Kagome to summon the 3 wishes. You're going to Hell! WIND SCAR!

Meanwhile, Kagome bent over towards the ground and groaned...Kagome's back was starting to burn a little bit.

Kagome- So this what it feels like to be eaten on the inside...It hurts so much.

Sango- Hang on Kagome...we'll save you somehow. You're to strong to be devoured by Suzkau. You've been the best priestess yet.

Kagome- Thanks Sango...but it's to late for me now. I'm gonna die as soon as my thrid wish is finished.

Ayame- Don't talk like that! You're gonna be alright and you know it!

InuYasha- Kagome! Hang on! I'll kill this guy and be over there in a sec.!

Naraku- Well, the Wind Scar is useless against me...how are you gonna defeat me?

Shippo- By doing the Backlash Wave...

InuYasha- Backlash Wave?

Shippo- Yes, its powered by the love in your heart. If you truely love someone, you'll know how to do it right away...

InuYasha looked at Kagome with pain...

Kagome- Ah! It burns!

Ayame- Come on Kirara! Can't you heal her from the burns on her back?

Kirara- I'm afraid not! Suzaku is the one doing this...my powers are far to weak to overpower his!

Sango- Try it!

Kirara-Alright...

Kirara put her hand against Kagome's back, but then, a shock of flames shocked Kirara and made her crash against a car.

Sango- Kirara!

Kirara- It's no use...Suzaku is already eating her halfway!

InuYasha- I can't stand seeing Kagome like this! BACKLASH WAVE!

Suddenly a burst of power came out of Tetsuiga...it looked like 10 Wind Scars at the same time!

The Backlash Wave got Naraku, but he only lost a finger...

Naraku- That hurt a bit..you'll pay.

InuYasha- Keh, about time you actually moved!

Naraku- DIE!

Naraku created his own "Backlash Wave" and sent it flying at InuYasha.

Shippo- InuYasha!

Kagome- InuYasha!

InuYasha didn't get up this time...he was to wounded and was extremly exausted!

Kagome- No InuYasha! Get up! Get up! Please get up! Naraku's gonna kill you if you don't get up! INUYASHA!

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open.

InuYasha Thinking- Kagome...

InuYasha used all of his strength and stood up...

Naraku- How, how can you still be able to stand?

InuYasha- I'll never be defeated! I have to protect the ones I love!

Naraku- The ones you love? The ones you love only slow you down on becoming as powerful as you want! That's why I don't have any loved ones.

Kagome- Liar! Everybody has a loved one inside! Even you!

Miroku- Kagome! InuYasha is too weak to battle Naraku alone...We have to send our energy to him!

Kagome- How do you do that?

Miroku- I don't know...

Everyone fell down anime style

Kagome- You came up with it, so you should know how to do it!

Miroku- Just because I came up with it doesn't mean I know how to do it!

Shippo- Wait, there is a way to transfer our powers to him...

Sango- Really? How?

Shippo- We have to focus our energy on InuYasha!

InuYasha- HURRY UP AND FOCUS YOUR ENERGY ON ME BEFORE I GET KILLED!

Everyone started to focus their energy, and InuYasha felt a sudden burst of energy inside his body and sword, he stood up.

InuYasha Thinking- I can feel the power and love from everyone...Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kirara, Shippo, myself, NOT KOUGA, and most of all, Kagome.

InuYasha griped onto Tetsuiga as hard as he could and slashed Naraku as hard as he could...

InuYasha- BACKLASH WAVE!

This time, the Backlash Wave was bigger than before! The attack got Naraku wounded half-way before a blue light protected Naraku from the rest of the attack...

InuYasha- What the HELL!

Naraku- 'chuckle' Thank you Lord Sieryu.

Kagome- Sieryu!

Sango- Oh no!

InuYasha- Whoa whoa whoa! Rewind! Who's Sieryu!

Naraku- Muahahaha! Sieryu is my master, the gardian of northern China. I'm one of the warriors...Muahahahaha!

A blue light exploded into the sky and a giant dragon appeared...

Sieryu- Has someone summoned me?

Kagome- No...

Sieryu- The Priestess of Sieryu has summoned me you doo doo head!

Kagome- Oh...whoops!

Miroku- Who is the Priestess of Sieryu?

?- Me...

A girl that looked like Naraku appeared...

?- My name is Kagura, the Priestess of Sieryu.

Kagome- Kagura?

Kagura- Lord Sieryu, I'm ready to make my last and final wish...

Sieryu- Do as you please mil' lady.

Sango- No Kagura! Don't! You'll be devoured by Sieryu!

Kagura- Nonsence! Kaijin!

The blue light appeared again and surrounded Kagura...

* * *

**Hey! This is ChineseKagome at your service! I want 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter... THANX! Bye!**


	17. Kagome Gone!

Chapter 17: Kagome Gone

Kagura- I wish that Naraku would have ultimate power to destroy the Suzkau Warriors and their priestess...

Kagome- Noooo! Don't----

Kagome was cut off by a humangous wind that surrounded Kagura!

Kagura- What, what's going on! AAHHHHH!

Kagura dissappeared, in its place, Sieryu was there.

Sieryu- Seems like Kagura cared alot for you, Naraku. To bad I ate her.

Naraku- I don't care...I now have the power to kill the Suzkau Warriors and take over the world!

InuYasha- You'll never defeat us!

Naraku- I'm more powerful than all of of you put together...

Ayame- But the power of love will defeat the evil gods! We will recieve victory!

Naraku- Nonsence!

Naraku started attacking InuYasha...InuYasha threw a punch at Naraku but he dodged it...Naraku kicked InuYasha in the stomach and made him fall to the ground.

Naraku- 'chuckle' All of you are weak...I will be unstopable!

As InuYasha and Naraku fought...Miroku and Shippo were trying to find a way to make InuYasha stronger than he is...

Miroku- Kagome! Is it possible if you wish to seal Sieryu away?

Kagome- But Sieryu is out in the open! I need a power boost for that!

Shippo- I have a scroll with Suzkau's chanting on it...would that work?

Kagome- I think so...

Sango- Don't do it! I can't stand to see you in pain!

Kagome- I have to, for the sake of this country and for the sake of everyone who lives here...Kaijin!

The red light appeared again and surrounded Kagome...again.

Kagome- I wish that Sieryu was sealed away...

Miroku threw the scroll into the air and it dissappeared...at that moment, Sieryu dissappeared, and Naraku's power weakend 76 percent.

InuYasha- BACKLASH WAVE!

Inuyasha's attack hit Naraku with full blast ands killed Naraku instantly...

Naraku- Noooo! I will not be defeated so suddenly! I will be back! Just you wait! I'll make sure that I kill your priestess and the warriors!

InuYasha- Hey Kagome! We defe----

Inuyasha was cut off when he saw Kagome kneeling on the ground. Her back was glowing red, and you could see her clothes start to dissappear...

Inuyasha- KAGOME!

Kagome- Sorry InuYasha, I guess I'll never see you again. Once I make my third wish, I'll dissappear forever.

InuYasha- No Kagome, don't say things like that! You're not gonna be devoured!

Kagome smiled a bit and stood up...

Kagome- Kaijin!

Ayame- No Kagome!

Sango- Don't make your thrid wish now!

Kagome- I wish for everything to go back to normal, every damage that Naraku has caused.

The red light appeared for the very last time and surrounded Kagome,

Kagome- Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, I'm very happy to meet you guys, I'll never forget you. Sango, You're the best friend I've ever had! Ayame, I hope you'll have a great life with Kouga. And InuYasha, I'll love you forever and always...Good bye my friends!

With that, Kagome dissappeared and left everyone else crying...Kouga suddenly came up try to catch his breath...

Kouga- What happened! I heard Kagome talk to me in my mind!

He saw everyone is tears and his smile fell off his face completely...

Ayame- Kouga, that was Kagome's last words, we'll never see her again...

Kouga's eyes swelled up and he gripped Inuyasha's shirt and lifted him off the ground...InuYasha didn't do anything except look down to the ground.

Kouga- You bastard! You promised Kagome that nothing would happen to her! YOU PROMISED!

Kirara- Put him down Kouga...

Kouga- Why should I!

Kirara- Kagome's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it.

Ayame- Oh Kouga!

Ayame ran into Kouga's arms and cried into his shirt...InuYasha dried up his tears and walked away...

Shippo- Where are you going Inuyasha?

InuYasha- I can't just stand here and do nothing...I'm gonna go back to my own bussiness and fix my car. It was best that Kagome dies..She was annoying anyway.

InuYasha felt guilt lying in his stomach as he told his lie...Sango's face angered up and punch Inuyasha to the ground.

Sango- YOU LOVED HER AND YOU KNOW IT! STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED YOU SON OF A BITCH!

InuYasha just stood up and walked away.

Sango- COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!

Miroku- Let him go...the one that's hurt the most is InuYasha. Let him calm down, its best for him.

Sango calmed down and coutinued to cry...InuYasha walked down the street and got himself drunk with alchohal.

InuYasha- Another bottle!

Bar Person- No way...You've already had 10 bottles! It's best that you stop drinking!

InuYasha got mad and grabbed the person by the shirt...

InuYasha- Don't you tell me what's best for me! If you give me another bottle, I'll never come here again!

Bar Person- Deal!

He handed Inuyasha another bottle and helped him walk outside...

Bar Person- Are you sure you'll be alright?

InuYasha- Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be fine!

InuYasha walked back home while drinking out of the bottle filled with alchohal. He opened the door and checked his phone for any messages...

Phone- You have 156 messages...Beep!

InuYasha- Oh great...

Phone- Miroku- InuYasha? You've been away for 5 hours where are you! Sango- InuYasha? WHy aren't you picking up the phone? Kirara- Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I should've saved her, but I couldn't! Kouga- MUTT! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! I WANT TO DO THAT! Ayame- Kouga! Be reasonable! Ect...

InuYasha- Great just great! I don't really care anyways...I'm going to bed.

InuYasha changed into some boxers and a shirt, then he brushed his teeth. And he made his way into bed...

InuYasha Thinking- I miss her already and it's only been 5 hours...Oh Kagome, why did you leave?

Suddenly, a red light appeared and outlined a person, which was on InuYasha's bed. It was a girl that InuYasha loved, she was unconcious though...

InuYasha- Kag---Kagome!

* * *

**Hey! Can I have some reviews Please!Hee heeIf you review this time, I might read ur stoay and review too! Hee hee. I LOVE THIS STORY! What do you think is gonna happen? I love it when i do a cliffhanger! Bye!**


	18. 2 People Coming Over

Chapter 18: Two People Coming Over

InuYasha looked at the unconcious form on his bed...his eyes watered up and he walked up to her.Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw InuYasha and smiled.

Kagome- InuYasha, I didn't get eaten! I didn't get devoured!

Kagome stood up and hugged InuYasha as hard as she could...

Kagome- I didn't get eaten! I didn't get eaten! INUYASHA!

Kagome didn't hear InuYasha answer, and she looked up to see InuYasha crying.

Kagome- InuYasha? Why are you crying?

She wiped a tear away from InuYasha's face...

InuYasha- Nothing, I'm just happy that you're back and not dead.

Kagome smelled his breath a bit and frowned in disgust...

Kagome- Have you been drinking alchohal?

InuYasha- Uuuhhhhh, yeah.

Kagome- WHY! You're sick too! And you decided to drink! How stupid can you get? Baka!

**(Baka means fool or stupid.)**

InuYasha- Sorry, but you knew why I was drinking...

Kagome- Yeah, I think so.

They gave each other another hug.

Kagome- I love you InuYasha.

InuYasha- I love you too Kagome.

They kissed and smiled...Suddenly, the phone started ringing...

InuYasha- I'll get that.

InuYasha let go of Kagome and spoke into the phone...

InuYasha- Hello?

Ayame- Hello? Is this InuYasha?

InuYasha- Yes, this is InuYasha. Hi Ayame...

Ayame- Oh InuYasha! We've been so worried about you! Where were you all this time?

InuYasha- Um...out.

Ayame- Right. Anyway, how are you feeling? You sound much happier!

InuYasha- I am! Kagome's alive in my room!

ayame-HUH?

InuYasha- Kagome's in my room!

Ayame- Um, InuYasha. I think you've been missing her so much that you're thinking that she's there when she's actually not.

InuYasha- She's there! I know it!

Ayame- Try touching her.

InuYasha told Kagome to come over there, and he stretched her face a tiny bit...

InuYasha- Yeah, she's real.

Kagome- WHat did you that for InuYasha?

InuYasha- Nothing, ayame told me to do it to make sure that you're actually there.

Kagome-...ok. Let me talk to her!

InuYasha handed her the phone and walked off...

InuYasha- I'm gonna go take a shower...

Kagome- OK. Hello? Ayame?

Ayame- OMG! Kagome! IS that you!

Kagome- Yeah Ayame, I didn't get eaten, I didn't get devoured!

Ayame- That's wonderful! I'm so happy!

Kagome- Yeah...Suzaku released me.

Ayame- But how? I thought you were suppose to get devoured, I didn't want you to though,.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Kagome was inside a flame after she made the thrid wish._

_Kagome- What? Why aren't I dead?_

_Suzaku- Priestess...You've done a great amount of deeds, so I've decided to let you go. You have alot of friends and family that care about you._

_Kagome- Lord Suzaku, thank you. _

_Suzaku patted her on the head..._

_Suzaku- You have a strong soul, make sure you use it._

_Kagome- I will. Thank you again..._

_End of Flashback..._

_

* * *

_

Ayame- Oohhh! So that was what happened!

Kagome- Yeah, and when I woke up, I ended up in InuYasha's room.

Ayame- I'm so glad you're alright Kagome...and I'm sure InuYasha is too.

InuYasha came back with a towel around his neck and his hair a bit damp...

Kagome- Yeah, I'm sure he is...

InuYasha came up and gave Kagome a big hug.

Kagome- Okay Ayame, I got to go...it's late.

Ayame- Okay, I'm calling everyone to tell that you're alright...

Kagome- alright bye!

When Kagome hung up, the doorbell rang.

Kagome- Come on...lets get the door..

InuYasha smiled and walked behind her with his hands on her waist. When they opened the door, they saw Kouga.

Kagome- Kouga?

Kouga had a suprised face and he suddenly hugged Kagome...

Kouga- Kagome, is it really you? I missed you so much!

InuYasha growled and pushed Kouga away...

InuYasha- Back out Wolf Breath...Kagome's mine.

Kagome- I thought you were going out with Ayame!

InuYasha- What the hell are you doing here?

Kouga- I actually came here to beat the shit outa you, but Kagome's here and I'm happy.

**(There I go again! With another cuss word!Sorry!)**

InuYasha- What!

InuYasha and Kouga started to fight, not noticing Kagome's face getting red.

Kagome- Would you guys stop fghting!

At that moment, the both of them stopped.

Kagome- It's nice to see you again Kouga...

Kouga- May I come in?

Kagome- Ye----

Kagome was cut off.

InuYasha- Nope.

Kagome- InuYasha!

InuYasha- Well, this is my apartment. I get to choose who comes in and out.

Kagome- Alright, fine. you win.

Kouga- I'm gonna go...See you later Kagome!

Kagome- Bye Kouga!

InuYasha- 'grunt' Why does Kouga even come here? He's going out with Ayame.

Kagome kissed him and touched him on the nose...

Kagome- Silly, Kouga still cares about me. Like how you care about Ayame and the others if they got hurt.

InuYasha- Keh, whatever. Let's go to bed.

Kagome- Okay.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Kagome kissed InuYasha.

Kagome- I'll get that. You go wait.

Kagome opened the door and saw Sango...

Kagome- SANGO!

Sango- KAGOME!

InuYasha came running back looking around franticly..

InuYasha- What's going on?

InuYasha saw Kagome and Sango screaming and hugging each other from joy. He sweatdropped and walked back into his room.

Kagome- What are you doing here?

Sango- I heard from Ayame that you're alive, so I came over here to see myself!

Kagome- Hee hee.

Sango- Are you alright?

Kagome- I'm fine...just a little bit sleepy and tired.

Sango- I'll come back in the morning.

Kagome- Thanks Sango.

Sango- Bye!

Sango closed the door and Kagome went into InuYasha's room and crawled into InuYasha's bed and looked at InuYasha.

InuYasha- What?

Kagome- Nothing...

InuYasha- I know it's something.

Kagome- I told you, it's nothing...besides the fact that you're a bit drunk.

InuYasha- Keh, I'm not drunk! It stopped a long time ago!

Kagome- Sssuuurrreee.

InuYasha- Stop that!

Kagome- Stop what?

Inuyasha- That!

Kagome- What?

InuYasha- That!

Kagome- InuYasha, I don't know what you're talking about!

* * *

**That's all the time we have for today! See you next time! I expect some reviews for this one.**

**Hee hee. I have a bunch of chapters that are ready to post..but I want at least one review!**


	19. Celebration Party

Chapter 19: Celebration Party

InuYasha- you are annoying...

Kagome- Why thank you!

InuYasha suddenly yawned and stetched his arms.

InuYasha- I'm going to bed. you coming?

Kagome- Of course.

The couple went to bed and turned out the lights...

* * *

Morning... 

Kagome woke up and opened her eyes to see the spot on the bed beside her, empty.

Kagome Thinking- I wonder where InuYasha went..

Kagome jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen...she saw InuYasha in his boxers cooking some pancakes.

InuYasha- Morning Kagome,

Kagome- 'yawn' Morning. What are you doing up so early?

InuYasha- I decided to make us some breakfast.

Kagome- Oh, since when did you cook!

InuYasha- Since I've been living on my own.

InuYasha handed Kagome a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. he kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

InuYasha- I'll be back in one second,

Kagome- Aren't you gonna eat?

InuYasha- Yeah...I'm gonna change first though.

Kagome- Alright.

InuYasha went in the room and Kagome took a bite from her breakfast.

Kagome Thinking- This is pretty good...needs something extra though. Oh yeah! I forgot the surup!

Kagome looked around find the surup but she couldn't find it.

Kagome- InuYasha!

InuYasha- Yeah?

Kagome- Where's the surup?

InuYasha- Inside the lower right cuboard.

Kagome Okay, thanks!

InuYasha- No problem.

As Kagome poured the surup, the doorbell rang.

Kagome- Who is it?

Kirara- Me, is that you Kagome?

Shippo- of course it's Kagome! Ayame already told us that she's alive!

Kirara- Just checking!

Kagome- Kirara, Shippo!

Kagome ran to open the door...

Everyone- SUPRISE!

Kagome- AAAhhhhhhh!

Kagome opened the door to see all of the Suzaku members at the door, even inuYasha, with balloons, a cake, and some party favors.

Kagome- What's going on? It's not my birthday!

Sango- We know, but we just wanted to do a party to say that we're so thankful that you're alive!

Sango was crying with joy...

Sango- I'm so happy!

Kagome smiled and gave Sango a hug...

Kagome- Thank you everyone.

Shippo- Well, what are we doing just standing here? Let's PARTY!

Everyone trampled in InuYasha's aprtment and put in some music...Kagome was dancing when she noticed InuYasha standing in a corner plugging his ears.

Kagome- What's wrong InuYasha? Why aren't you dancing?

InuYasha- Feh, I don't dance...Plus, the music is to loud for my ears.

Kagome- Aaawww! Pour baby! Do your ears hurt?

Kagome babied him and InuYasha playing along for fun..

InuYasha- Yes mommy, they hurt really really bad. I think I need a boo boo kiss on them...

Kagome- Okay...

InuYasha bent over, and Kagome made her way to kiss InuYasha cute little dog ears..but then, InuYasha stood up and they kissed each other...

Kagome-Hee hee

After a while, everyone got tired, and they made their way out the door...

Ayame- Bye Kagome! Bye InuYasha! See you soon!

Sango- I'll call you!

Kirara- It was really fun!

Kouga- Don't do anything stupid muttface!

Ayame- I'm so glad that you're still alive! Bye!

Shippo- Bye!

* * *

InuYasha- Kagome? 

Kagome- Yeah? Something wrong?

InuYasha- No...nothing.

Kagome went up to him and hugged him as tight as she could...

Kagome- I love you so much...

InuYasha- I love you too...

They looked at each other and kissed again...

InuYasha- It's already late...( 1:00 AM) I'm going to bed. How about you?

Kagome- I guess I'll come with you.

The next day, InuYasha came into the kitchen to see Kagome in a towel (just took a shower) checking mail...InuYasha went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

InuYasha- Morning beautiful...

Kagome- Morning cutie!

Inuyasha- Whatcha doing?

Kagome- Just checking your mail...Look, it's the supply list for the college your going too!...Shikon no Tama College. I'm going there too!

InuYasha- Cool...let's go get our supply list from your hose and we'll go buy the supplies.

Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the door...

InuYasha- Where are you going?

Kagome- Didn't you just say that we're going to my house?

InuYasha- In a towel you're not!

Kagome looked down and blushed...

Kagome- Oh yeah...forgot about that.

Kagome ran into InuYasha's room and came back out with a baggy shirt on...

Kagome- You won't mind if I borrow this would you?

InuYasha- Of course not!

They came out of the apartment and arrived at Kagome house in a flash...Kagome opened the mailbox and handed InuYasha the supply list.

Kagome- I'm gonna change into something else...

Inuyasha- Keh,.

Kagome went inside and looked for something to wear...

InuYasha- What's taking you so long! Hurry up!

Kagome- I'm coming!

Kagome came out with a tight shirt that said "Sorry..." on the front and on the back it said "I'm already taken!". She also had shorts on.

Inuyasha read what was on her shirt and smiled...

InuYasha- Damn right you're taken!

Kagome blushed and they made their way towards Mal-Mart (actually Wal-Mart but fun to put name upside down!).

Kagome- Okay, first thing on our list is...

**(I'm gonna skip all the shopping stuff and go ahead to around the end of the shopping...)**

Kagome- Well, that's everything on the list!

InuYasha- FINALLY!

InuYasha sat on the ground and sighed.

InuYasha- It's been four hours! And I'm hungry!

Kagome giggled...

Kagome- Well come on! Let's pay for all of this stuff and we'll get some lunch.

InuYasha instantly stood up and pushed the shopping cart to a cashier.

Cashier- That'll be $123. 91 please...

They paid for the supplies and put the stuff in the car.

Kagome- Wanna go to WacDonald's?

InuYasha- Sure.

* * *

WacDonald's... 

InuYasha- We'll have two cheesegurgers and 2 medium cokes.

Cashier- That'll be $10.21 please.

InuYasha- Ok...

Later...

InuYasha- Kagome...

Kagome- Yeah?

InuYasha- You wanna go to the movies with me, Sango, and Miroku?

Kagome- Of course!

InuYasha- Ok. I'll pick you up at 5:00 PM tomorrow.

Kagome- Okay. Bye!

Both of them went home and had a good night's sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**That's all for now! I'll update if I get some more reviews! And also, I wanna thank everyone for reviewing! It makes me happy! Hee hee.**


	20. Wrong choice InuYasha

Chapter 20: Wrong choice, InuYasha!

The next morning...Kagome woke up and she smelled something delicious downstairs. She went downstairs, to the kitchen and saw InuYasha frying something in the pan, along with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Kagome-InuYasha? What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?

InuYasha- Morning Kagome! I missed you, so I decided to come over here...and your window was open.

Kagome- Oh. okay. How come whenever I wake up, you seem to be cooking something in the kitchen?

InuYasha- Don't know...I like cooking though. My mom taught me.

Kagome- Oh...I like your cooking! It's always so delicious! What's there to eat this morning?

InuYasha- Got toast, eggs, and bacon.

Kagome- YUM!

InuYasha got a small plate for her and Kagome took a bite automaticly.

Kagome- This is so good! You gotta teach me how to cook like this.

InuYasha- Okay...

After breakfast, Kagome changed into blue jean cargo pants and a tight shirt that said "I know,I know, I'm gorgeous!". InuYasha read her shirt and smirked...

InuYasha- Of course you're gorgeous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!

Kagome smiled and kissed InuYasha. Then she made her way out the door...

InuYasha- Where are you going?

Kagome- Window shopping...

InuYasha- Okay...

Kagome- You wanna come?

InuYasha- No, my favorite show is on.

Kagome- Okay. I'll be back around 3:00.

InuYasha- Kay, have a nice time shopping...

Kagome- Okay...bye!

Kagome arrived at the mall 15 minutes later...she was looking at a cute outfit, when a boy with light brown hair brumped into her.

Kagome- Gomen ne,...Sorry.

Boy- Kagome? Is that you?

Kagome looked at him harder and she recognized who he was...

Kagome- Hojo?

Hojo- Yeah! You don't remember me?

Kagome- Of course I remember you! It's only been about 3 years.

Hojo- I tried everything I could to reach you...but I couldn't find any way to reach you.

Hojo went on about something else...but Kagome got bored of listening as she fell asleep with her eyes open.

* * *

Meanhwile... 

InuYasha switched the channel to 3 , 4, 5, 6,7, ect...

InuYasha- I'm so BORED! My favorite show was suppose to be on! Instead it's Teletubbies! DAMN!

InuYasha switched to channel 31 and groaned...

InuYasha- I'm going to find Kagome...

He got his coat and locked Kagome's door and went to the mall.After a while, InuYasha followed Kagome's scent and saw Kagome talking to another boy. He growled...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hojo- Anyways, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?

Kagome suddenly got out of her sleep and sighed...

Kagome- Did you say something?

Hojo- I said, do you want to go to the movies with me?

Kagome- Um...---

Kagome was cut off when InuYasha ran up and grabbed her by the waist...

InuYasha- Sorry, she's busy going on a date with me!

Kagome- InuYasha? What are you doing here? I thought your favorite show was on...it's only been 20 minutes.

InuYasha- It got canceled...

Kagome gave him a strange face...

InuYasha- Don't ask...

Hojo- Kagome, who's this?

Kagome- This is my boyfriend, InuYasha. InuYasha, thisis one of my old friends, Hojo.

Hojo- Boyfriend? I never knew you had a boyfriend.

InuYasha- Well, she does! Get lost Hobo!

Hojo- It's Hojo...not Hobo.

Kagome- Be more considerate, InuYasha! I know you did that on purpose!

InuYasha- So?

Hojo looked hurt and then he smiled a bit.

Hojo- Call me soon Kagome! Bye!

Hojo ran away from a steaming InuYasha and his girlfriend. InuYasha turned to Kagome...

InuYasha- What were you doing flirting with another boy?

Kagome- WHAT! I wasn't flirting with him! I fell asleep until you came along!

InuYasha- Yeah right! I saw you flirting with Hobo!

Kagome- He literally stalks me!

InuYasha stred at her with his mouth open.

InuYasha- Really?

Kagome- Yes, everywhere I go I see him! I finally got rid of him when I went to China.

InuYahsa- Come on, lets do your stupid window shopping.

Kagome- Okay, and it's not stupid. I like window shopping.

* * *

After the shopping... 

Kagome- I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom.

InuYasah crossed his arms.

InuYasha- Keh, whatever.

Kagome walked off and InuYasha sat down on a bench.Suddenly, he saw a girl that looked familar that was in a shop in front of him. After a few seconds, the girl noticed him.

InuYasha- Ki-ki-Kikyo.

Kikyo- InuYasha.

InuYasha walked up to her while Kikyo had a regular smile on her face.

Kikyo- How've you been InuYasha?I haven't seen you in a while.

InuYasha- I've been doing good. How about you?

Kikyo- I've been doing fine.

InuYasha- Kikyo, do you want to have coffee with me?

Kikyo looked at her watch and smiled.

Kikyo- I have a few minutes.

Completly forgetting about Kagome, InuYasha walked off with Kikyo.

InuYasha- So, Kikyo. How are things with you and Naraku? (that was a stupid thing to say! Naraku's dead! For now at least)

Kikyo- We broke up 5 months after I told you the truth about us.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome just got out of the restroom and looked around to see InuYasha nowhere to be seen. 

Kagome- I wonder where he went off to.

She looked around some more and saw Sango and Ayame comeing towards her with a bundle of shopping bags.

Kagome- Ayame! Sango!

Ayame and Sango looked her way and they walked towards her.

Ayame- Kagome!

Sango- Kagome!

Kagome- What are you guys doing?

Sango- Nothing much, just getting our supplies for collage. How about you?

Kagome- Me and InuYasha were window shopping.

Sango and Ayame looked around..

Ayame- Speaking of which, where is you boyfriend?

Kagome- Not sure. I went to the restroom and he wasn;t here when I came back.

Suddenly, Miroku came running along.

Miroku- Sango! Ayame! Kagome!

Sango- Miroku! What are you doing here?

Miroku- oh, I decided to just come here and walk around a bit.

Sango- I ebt you were probablu looking for some women to groupe.

Miroku sweatdropped and looked at Kagome.

Miroku- Kagome, why isn't InuYasha with you?

Kagome- He was with me, but he disappeared all of a sudden.

Miroku- Really? I saw him with a person in the coffee shop having coffee with them.

Kagome- Really? I bet he met an old friend and forgot all about me! That jerk! Can't blame him though.

Ayame- Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!

* * *

InuYasha- Kikyo, how have you been doing without Naraku? 

Kikyo sighed.

Kikyo- Not really good, I've been really lonley without you. I realized my mistake when I found out that Naraku had been cheating with me for another woman named Kagura, I think.

InuYasha-_' Kagura? The priestess of Seriyu'_

Kikyo- Anyways... I was wondering, will you be my boyfriend again?

InuYasha- Wha what?

Kikyo- Will you be my boyfriend again?

Before Inuyasha could reply, Kikyo leaned in and kissed him on the lips. InuYasha tried to pull away but could stop himself from kissing her back.

InuYasha-_ ' No, this is wrong.But I can't pull away!'_

A loud voice was heard from the other side of the coffee shop.

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha and Kikyo stopped kissing and looked, in the front of the shop was Kagome, along with Ayame, Sango, ansd Miroku behind her with wide eyes.

InuYasha- Kagome! This isn't what it looks like!

Kagome's eyes teared up and she walked up to him and slapped him.

Kagome- This was the girl you cheated me with 3 years ago wasn't it? You decided to go back to her? I have no problem with that! NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD HUNG ON MY BEDROOM WALL!

With that, Kagome walked away. Sango watched Kagome walk away and sent InuYasha the scariest face you would ever see in your whole life. Ayame and Miroku stood at least 10 feet away from her.

Sango- Do you realize what kind of damage you have just done to Kagome? You tore her heart in half 3 years ago, and she's finally back to normal after being with her for 3 years in China. Kagome's heart is now broken and I know it will never heal again!

Sango walked away with a mad fit and tried to catch up with Kagome. Miroku and Ayame walked beside InuYasha and Miroku put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha's face was expressionless and his eyes looked like there was no life.

Ayame- JERK!

Ayame walked off which left InuYasha, Miroku, and Kikyo, which was smirking.

Miroku- Well InuYasha, looks like its over. You made a decision. I'll see you later old buddy.

InuYasha- Where are you going!

Miroku- I'm staying with the woman I love, and she's Kagome's best friend. I must stay with her. Bye InuYasha.

InuYasha's eyes turned dull and he looked at Kikyo. She was smirking and had her arms crossed.

Kikyo- Well InuYasha? Your friends have left you, the person you have is me.

InuYasha turned mad and slapped Kikyo across the face.

InuYasha- Shut up you wench! I never wanted this to happen! You stay away from me!

He left the shop and ran out of the mall. Kagome and the others were nowhere to be found. It was raining outside and he walked into the park that was a few blacks away. The moment he reached the forrest park, he fell to the ground.

InuYasha- Its over, I'll never get my friends back, her back, or her trust. It's over!

After a few moments, InuYasha fell unconcious and he passed out in the rain.

* * *

**How is this chapter! Now, a few people told me that they didn't like the way that I've been putting the story in script style, so from now on, I'm going to put this in storymat form. Bye for now! KagomeTashio.**


	21. InuYasha Sick!

Chapter 21: InuYasha Sick!

Sango had caught up with Kagome and the both of them were making their way towards Kagome's car. Kagome's eyes were starting to tear up and her face had a gloomy expression. Some people who walked by gave her strange looks but Sango gave them a death glare, which shut them up. While they drove, the both of them were quiet.

"Um, Kagome, where do you want to go?" asked Sango, she was to scared to let Kagome drive because she kept on spacing off.

"Home," she answered as she look out the window some more.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Kagome's house and the both of them walked in the house and up her room. When Sango closed the door to Kagome's room, Kagome suddenly started crying and bawling. Her face automatically turned into a crying mood and her eyes turned red and puffy. Kagome fell to the ground and cried into her hands.

"Kagome.." said Sango quietly as she hugged Kagome with all her might.

"Sango! What should I do? I trusted him, 3 years ago and I trusted him again this year. But both times he betrayed me!" sobbed Kagome as she tried to wipe away her tears. But they kept on coming back.

"Aw, Kagome, I don't know. Don't think about that bastard. You're to good for him." said Sango, as she tried to make Kagome feel better.

After 1 hour of crying, Kagome calmed down and said that Sango could go home, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay for the night?" asked Sango as she tried to find a way for her to stay. Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm fine now! No worries!" she said cheerfully. Sango gave her a suspicious look, "Well, alright. Be careful, Kagome." Sango said as she walked outside, where Miroku was waiting for her in his car to drive her home. She opened the car door and sat in, then she watched Kagome close the door and go inside.Sango sighed and looked at Miroku.

"Sango, how's Kagome? Is she feeling any better?" Miroku asked with a sound of concern in his voice. "She cried for a while, but she stopped a while ago. She keeps on saying she's fine, but I don't believe her at all." Sango replied.Suddenly, music was heard from Kagome's room, it was playing **Strong Enough** by **Stacie Orrico. **

"Oh no, its the song again!" said Sango as she hid her face in her hands. "Sango, this was the song that Kagome listens to when InuYasha broke up with her 3 years ago, right?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, she's playing it again. For all I know, we'll probabl have to MOVE to China or America in a few months!" said Sango as she tried to massage her head. Ayame's face suddenly popped in the window..."HI!"

"AH! Ayame! What are you doing here?" Sango said scartastically. "I came to see if Kagome was okay, she playing the song again," Ayame said. "yeah, thanks, we noticed." Sango said. After a few moments of silence, Miroku spoke up, "Um, Sango, why aren't we going to your house right now?". Sango shrugged, "i don't know, your the driver. Drive me home!" Sango said. Ayame jumped in the backseat and put her feet against the front seat, "Bring me home too!".

Miroku groaned and drove off. Meanwhile, Kagome had just started playing THE SONG and was cuddled in her bed trying to be as small as she could. _"Why InuYasha? Why did you do that to me? Is it because it's fun to break my heart? I love you, I really do. But do you love me? Soemtimes you ask me why I love a half-breed like you, I love you becasue your different from the others, you stand out. And your spirit is strong, your kind, strong, cute, and caring. But why did you leave me? Am I not good enough for you?"_. The song ended and Kagome stood up and decided to go take a walk in the park. She grabbed her jacket and an umbrella (since it was raining) and slowly walked into the forest park.

As Kagome walked, she noticed something unusual in the distance, she ran towards the object and saw that it was InuYasha! "InuYasha! InuYasha! Are you alright!" screamed Kagome as she shook him as hard as she could trying to wake him up,but he was still unconcious.Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arms and slowly carried him to her house. _"Just hold on InuYasha, be okay."_

When Kagome arrived at home, she carefully set InuYasha on he couch and called Sango, Ayame, and Kirara right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Sango?"

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

"Sango...InuYasha's here"

"What? Why!"

"And he's hurt too."

"I'm on my way, I'm call Ayame and Kirara too."

"Alright"

Kagome closed the phone and ran to the kitchen to get a warm bowl of water along with a towel. She walked to InuYasha and felt his forehead. His forehead was burning hot, he had a really high fever! _"Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll be alright. Kirara will be here in a while and she'll heal you.". _She placed her hand in his hand. As Kagome waited for her friends to come, she felt InuYasha's hand move a bit and she smiled.

"InuYasha? Are you awake?"

* * *

**That's all I'm putting today! See ya'll later! I'll update soon! I need 2 reviews though!**

**KagomeTashio**


	22. InuYasha's Emotionless Face

Chapter 22: InuYasha's Emotionless Face

_"What's that voice? It sounds familiar..."_ InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome. "Kagome!" he explained as he tried to sit up. He looked around and saw Ayame, Sango and Kirara. "No InuYasha. Sit still. don't move" ordered Kirara as she placed her hands on InuYasha's forehead. A red light appeared from her hands and InuYasha's fever lowerd 100 percent. "There! All better!" Kirara said cheerfully as she took a big breath. Kagome sighed of relief and stood up to put the bowl and towel away. "Kagome.." started InuYasha as he stood up. Kagome stopped walking, her bangs covering her eyes, "What?".

"Were you the one that found me?" InuYasha asked. "Yeah". "Look, Kagome. I didn't--" InuYasha was inturupted as Kagome said soemthing, "Don't say anything! Just go away as soon as you feel better. I got you feeling all better, now do ME a favor and leave me alone!" With that, Kagome ran up the stairs and you could hear her door SLAM!

"Oh boy," said Kirara as she stood up,"I'm going back home, I feel weak.". InuYasha was still in shock but he nodded along with the others. Kirara left, which left Sango, Ayame, and InuYasha. Sango looked at InuYasha with an angry face, "Why DID you even talk to that bitch, Kikyo anyway?" screamed Ayame as her face grew red, "What did she ever do to you that made you betray her TWICE!". InuYasha's bangs hung over his eyes as he started to walk away,"Keh, none of your business. This is between me, Kikyo, and Kagome. Stay out of this.". Sango grew mad with furry and she grabbed InuYasha by the arm and threw him across the room unexpected, "DON'T YOU TELL US THAT IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!KAGOME'S OUR BEST FRIEND AND ALWAYS WILL BE! I'M ACTUALLY SUPRISED THAT SHE DRAGGED YOU TO HER HOUSE AND CALLED KIRARA TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! WE KNOW EVERTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER FROM THE DAY SHE WAS BORN TIL NOW! KAGOME'S BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS!" hollared Sango as she stood over InuYasha. InuYasha still, looked at Sango with no emotion in his eyes.

Sango's face softened and she became worried, "InuYasha? Are you alright? You don't look well." she said. InuYasha's face still had no emotion as he stood up, he put his hands in his pockets and started to leave, "Sango, tell Kagome that I'm sorry. I know she won't ever forgive me after all that we've gotten through. I still love her, and I always will. My heart has a hole inside of it now that she's gone.".

"I'll go follow InuYasha, he might even do suicide," said Ayame as she ran away.

_"He really does love her. But I'm afraid Kagome probably won't listen or talk to him anymore. She probably hates him like hell."_ thought Sango. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. "Kagome? Are you there? Can I come in?" she asked. No reply came, but she still opened the door and went in anyway. Kagome was on her bed, facedown with some headphones in her ears. Sango pulled them away, "Kagome? Are you okay?". Kagome sat up and revealed her face to be red, with puffy eyes. "Sango!" she cried as she thrusted her arms to hug Sango with all her might. Sango also started crying too and the two best friends cried, and cried.

A while later, Sango recieved a call from her parents that she had to go home. "Bye Sango". "Bye Kagome, don't even think about that person. You're to good for him!" she said as she ran down the street to go home. _"I guess I am, but the fact is...he's to good for me."_ though Kagome as she dressed to go to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, InuYasha was walking down his block thinking about what to do. _"What should I do? Go back there and apologize for kissing Kikyo? No, she'll be too stubborn to listen. Leave a phone message? No, she'll just delete it. Either way, I'm still gonna have to talk to her in person to tell her the truth about what happened.."_ InuYasha turned around and started running. He reached Kagome's house again, and stood for a while to catch his breath.

* * *

Kagome had cried to sleep after she dressed in her raggy clohes to go to sleep. Suddenly, she heard something hit against her window. She looked up to see little rocks hitting the window. Kagome stood up and walked over to the window. It was InuYasha. She grew angry and opened the window, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. She closed the window with no reply and tried to go to sleep. "Kagome! Damn it!" . InuYasha ran to the front of the house and used his spare key that Kagome gave him while they were still together, to open the door. _"I don't even know why I even went to her window first.**You wanted to be romatic, Romeo. **Who the hell are you? **I'm your conciousness (or however u say it)** Keh, I don't have time to talk with you, get lost!" _

InuYasha ran up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door, "Kagome! Let me in! You should at least let me explain what happened!". Kagome opened her eyes and sat up,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!".

"Kagome!".

"GO AWAY!".

"I won't leave until you be quiet and listen to what I have to say!"

Silence filled the air and InuYasha looked hard at the door, "Please, Kagome. I love you too much. You shold at least let me explain what happened". A few moments of silence filled the air again. Kagome took a breath and spoke up, "Fine, but leave as soon as you're finished talking. I'm tired and I want to go to bed.". InuYasha nodded, although Kagome couldn't see him nodd his head, she knew he was.

"While we were at the mall, I saw Kikyo walking by and I asked her to have some coffee with me,"

"YOU ASKED HER TO HAVE COFFEE WITH YOU?"

"I hadn't seen her in a while! Anyways, while we were talking, Kikyo asked me to be her boyfriend again,"

"LET ME GUESS,YOU SAID YES, DIDN'T YOU!"

"Hell no! She kissed me before I could answer!"

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY THEN!"

"I don't know! My body wouldn't let me!"

"WELL, IF WE WERE STILL TOGETHER, AND ANOTHER BOY KISSED ME, I WOULD'VE PULLED AWAY!"

InuYasha was silent for a few minutes, "Kagome, damn it all. I really love you with all my heart. I really do! Please forgive me!" he begged. Kagome sat up, her eyes filled with tears of happiness and sadness. She smiled, before Kagome could answer, Kikyo suddenly appeared in the window and she charged at Kagome with a knife. "If I can't have InuYasha, no one can!" she screamed as she plunsged a knife at Kagome.

"AAAHHH!"

InuYasha heard Kagome scream and paniced, "Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright!". InuYasha started to charge at the door, but the door wouldn't open. "Damn it! What is this stinking door made out of, STEEL!". He continued to charge at the door. Meanwhile, Kikyo was approching Kagome with another knife in her hand. Her first knife was stuck on Kagome's chest. Kagome was breathing really hard as she backed away from Kikyo as much as she could.

"DIE AND HAVE A NICE LIFE IN HELL, KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

Kikyo started to plundge her second knife into Kagome...and...

* * *

**HAHA! It's a cliff hanger! I'll need some reviews before I place the next chapter!**

**KagomeTashio**


	23. Back Together

Chapter 23: Back Together

Kikyo started to plundge the second knife toward's Kagome, Kagome closed her eyes and prayed for someone to save her. The knife was pushed into her left leg, and Kagome cried out in pain. Kikyo smirked and pulled out ANOTHER knife. "See what happens when you fall in love with MY boyfriend?". Kagome was panting hard as she continued to pull away from Kikyo as much as she could without feeling any pain. Her leg, was now purple, from losing to much blood, and it was still pouring too. Her chest was being revealed because of the knife, and more blood was pouring out like a waterfall!. _"What's happening? It's getting blurry,"_

Kagome was starting to lose conciousness as she countinued to pull away. Kikyo raised the knife and aimed to go towards her other leg, but just then, a red barrier surrounded Kagome and stopped Kikyo from doing anymore damage to her. InuYasha, which is still trying to break the door down, had transofrmed into his Suzaku form. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Suzaku in front of her, "Lord Suzaku? What are you doing here? I thought I wasn't the priestess anymore,".

Suzaku showed no emotion, but bent down and talking inside her ear, " You will always be the priestess, I am suprised at your bravery, selfishness, and also, your stupidity,". "HEY!". "Anyways, I'll always be there to protect you, if the warriors are not here. And also, you should get a new door too, a half-demon trying to break down your door with no damage to it right now is very pathetic." With that Suzaku disappered.

Kagone looked up to see Kikyo, again, with a knife plundging the knife towards her right leg. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes. At the last minute, InuYasha FINALLY broke open her door and punched Kikyo in the face. "Kikyo! What the hell are you doing here! Did you do this to Kagome!" he screamed as he pointed at Kagome. Kikyo laughed. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!" InuYasha bellowed at her."If I answer you, will you be my boyfriend again?" she asked.

"Hell no!"

"Fine then. Suffer all of your life InuYasha. She would have never trusted you again so I killed her for you. You should be thanking me."

"No, I shouldn't," InuYasha said. Kikyo suddenly disappeared, leaving a laugh in the room. Kagome couldn't hold the pain anymore and she screamed with a bunch of pain! InuYasha rushed over to her and carefully pulled out the knife that was in her chest and leg (don't forget, earlier, I said that Kagome's chest was revealed to the world because of the knife in the way). InuYasha took his robe off and covered her up.

"Kagome? Are you alright! Are you okay!" asked InuYasha as he picked her up, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Inu-InuYasha," was all she mamnaged to say. "Don't talk, Kagome. Stay here, I'll go call Kirara to get over here as fast as lightning." .

"Ok...but...before you go.." Kagome leaned up and kissed InuYasha on the lips, InuYasha nodded, and layed her on her bed before he rushed down the stairs to call Kirara.

"Hello?"

"KIRARA!"

"HUH? Who is this?"

"This is InuYasha!"

"oh, hi InuYasha! Something wrong?"

"Kirara, come over to Kagome's house right now!"

"What! Something wrong?"

"Look, Kagome's hurt. Come over here pronto!"

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

InuYasha ran to the kitchen and got a wet towel and he ran up to Kagome's side. "She said she'll be here in a couple of minutes, but for now, we have to stop your bleeding." He placed the wet towel on Kagome's wound which is on her chest. He blushed as he did this, the blood kept on pooring and it wouldn't stop. "Damn it! Kagome, your blood ain't stopping!" . He looked up and saw that Kagome was already unconcious. He started to panic, "Damn it Kagome! Don't die on me now! We just got back together again!".

InuYasha raced to the bathroom and grabbed all of the towels he could find. He placed one on the wound in Kagome's chest, and another in her wounded leg. The blood kept on going, and going and Kagome's face was getting paler and paler. _"Kirara, you better get your ass down here quick! Or else Kagome's not gonna make it!" _InuYasha continued to place new towels on Kagome's wounds, but it wasn't doing any better. "Kagome! Please wake up! Stay strong at least until Kirara gets here.". The doorbell ran and InuYasha rushed down and opened the door.

"Pizza delivery."

"Go away! A life is at stake here!"

InuYasha slammed the door. And the doorball ran again. Kirara was behind the door, panting with sweat. "I got here as fast as I could,". InuYasha grabbed Kirara's wrist and dragged her to Kagome's room. Kirara's face fell lower as she looked at Kagome's wounds. "This is very serious, I'm afriad I almost didn't make it. But I got here just in time!" Kirara placed her hand on Kagome's chest and the red light appeared from her hand. Kagome's bleeding stopped, and Kirara bandaged her wounds. "There! All done! Kagome should be fully healed within 2 or 3 days. Until then, she stays in bed or else her wounds will open up again.". Kirara said seriously, when they were out of the room. InuYasha nodded and walked Kirara to the door.

"See ya,"

"Keh, whatever."

InuYasha closed the door and went into Kagome's room. He sat beside Kagome's bed and watched her for a lomg time, moments later, Kagome opened her eyes and woke up, "Inu-InuYasha.". "Ssssshhhhhh, don't talk Kagome. You need rest, Kirara said to stay in bed for 2 or 3 days.". Kagome nodded but still kept on talking weakly, "I should have trusted you though, I should be the one to say that I'm sorry. It was my fault for not trusting you in the first place.". InuYasha siad nothing and kissed her on the brow, "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that your alright and my sexy girlfriend and me are back together again.". Kagome giggled and nudged him, then she cuddled up to him and the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey wat's InuYasha fans!. **

**InuYasha: Keh, shudup! Kagome's hurt in this story can't ya see!**

**Me: So? She'll get better in 2 or 3 days.**

**InuYasha: So? SO! She's hurt!**

**Me Whispering : She'll never die anyway, you're always by her side.**

**InuYasha: 'blushes'.**

**Me: That's all for now! Reviews plez!**


	24. Kouga Makes His Appearence

Chapter 24: Kouga makes his appearence.

InuYasha woke up to the sun shining into the window, he looked to his left and saw that it was 10:30 AM. He looked down to Kagome and saw her cuddled up against him, he smiled at how cute she was. _"I should go make her something to eat when she wakes up.". _He quietly crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen. "What should I cook her?" InuYasha said as he poked through Kagome's fridge. There was barley anything in there, there were somne eggs and a few pieces of bacon. Then, InuYasha looked through the cupboards, his eyes widened as he looked at what he saw. It was BIG SELF OF DIFFERENT KINDS OF RAMEN!. InuYasha grabbed a flavor of ramen and grabbed some eggs and bacon. He placed the eggs and bacon on a pan and started to boil water for his ramen.

Kagome woke up and yawned a bit she looked around and saw InuYasha nowhere in sight. _"InuYasha? Where did he go?"_ She slowly sat up but winced as she felt pain from her cut in her chest and leg. InuYasha opened the door, carrying a tray,"Morning sleepy head! I made breakfast for you, Kirara said to stay in bed for a few days so your wounds can recover.". Kagome smiled,"Morning InuYasha. What'd you make?". "Pancakes, Waffles, Toast, Eggs, Bacon, and Ramen. I got you some orange juice, apple juice, and milk too." . "You think I really eat that much?". "No...Some of it is for me.". InuYasha brought the tray to the bed and he held out a piece of bacon to Kagome. "I'll be feeding you anyways...". Kagome smiled,"Thank you, InuYasha...". InuYasha cocked his head,"For what?". "Nothing, nothing. Ooohhh! Can I have a bite of pancakes? That looks so good!" InuYasha smirked and placed a piece of pancake halfway through his mouth, then he leaned towards Kagome and Kagome placed her mouth on the other side of the pancake. **(I'm not really sure if that makes sense to ya'll , but if you know "Lady&the Tramp" It's basically like that little spegetti part thang. Hee hee).** Their lips met and InuYasha gulped down his part of the pancake while Kagome was still bitting into it slowly.

After the both of them bit into the food for a while, they stopped eating and the room turned silent. "InuYasha, I shouldn't have yelled at you last night."."You had every right to though." . Kagome giggled, "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend again?". She smiled and placed her lips on his, InuYasha smirked "I'll take that as a yes.". Suddenly the doorbell rang, "I'll go get that" InuYasha said in a romantic way and he left. Kagome smiled,"_He's so sweet"_.

InuYasha was making his way downstairs, _"I'm glad I'm with Kagome again, she's smart, brave, kind, and super sexy!"_ He opened the door to see Kouga. "KOUGA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" . "WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU **DOING **HERE**! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN KAGOME'S HOUSE MUTTFACE!YOU GUYS AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE! WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME BY THE WAY!"

"AS YOU MUST KNOW! SHE'S IN HER BED RESTING!"

Kouga's temper calmed, "Why is she in bed resting?". "She got injured..." started InuYasha and Kouga was already running towards Kagome's bedroom. "Hey!" InuYasha called after him. "Kagome! Are you okay!" yelled Kouga as he checked her forehead and started poking her arm. Kagome sweatdropped, "Yeah, Kouga. I'm fine. InuYasha bandaged me up.". "What happened?" asked Kouga, before Kagome answered, Kouga interuppted,"Let me rephrase that,"

Kouga walked over to InuYasha and punched him in the face, InuYasha flew across the room and hit the wall. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RPOTECT HER MUTTFACE!" Kouga hollared. Kagome jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain that started, and ran to InuYasha. "InuYasha! Are you alright!" She carefully helped InuYasha sit up, then she stared at Kouga with a mean face, "Why did you do that Kouga! InuYasha already has wounds from last night!". Kouga didn't say anything as Kagome watched InuYasha slowly stand up. Then suddenly, he picked up Kagome bridal style.

"Wha-"

"KAGOME!"

"What! What did I do InuYasha!"

"You were suppose to stay in bed! Your wounds are opening again! I gotta get you to bed!"

"I don't care! You're hurt! Your life is more important than mine because I love you!"

"No! You--" InuYasha was cut off when Kouga started yelling, "Kagome can do whatever she wants to muttface! She doesn't have to take any orders from a dirty betraying mutt!". "Kouga! SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed as she tried to struggle from InuYasha's arms, "and InuYasha! Let me go! I can walk!"

InuYasha still didn't let her go as the 2 boys looked at Kagome with a suprised face. Then all of a sudden, Kagome winced and hugged her chest, "Wow, I never knew this hurt so much..."."Kagome!". Kagome looked at Kouga,"Kouga, I would really appriciate it if you just come back another time." Kouga looked at Kagome with a worried face. "Alright, see ya later muttface." . The couple heard Kouga close the door with a slam and InuYasha looked at Kagome with a smirk.

"What?" Kagome asked as she put on a cuious face.

InuYasha shook his head and gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead. "Just shocked you did that, that's all.". "That's all?" Kagome mimicked and smiled. "Meanwhile, we gotta get you back to bed, miss troublemaker." Kagome gave InuYasha a big smile and giggled. "Let's take a nap, babe." InuYasha said as he placed Kagome in bed and joined her under the bed covers. "Whatever you say handsome." answered Kagome as she snuggled against him and fell asleep instantly.

Two hours later, InuYasha woke up to see Kagome snuggled up against him. "She's such a sweet girl," InuYasha thought outloud as he messed with Kagome's bangs. "You really think so?" asked Kagome as she looked up, "I heard you ya know.". "Keh" . "Keh" Kagome mimicked. InuYasha smirked and kissed Kagome on the lips, "Yeah I think your sweet. You're also hot, sexy, gorgeous, brave, generous, kind, and the only person I love." Kagome smiled, "Well I think your handsome, sexy, romantic, brave, kind, and also the only person I love." . "Of course I'm the only person you love," InuYasha said smiling. InuYasha was about to kiss Kagome when the phone started to ring, "-Groan- I'll get it honey," said InuYasha as he stood up and went downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? This is Kirara, is this InuYasha?"

"Yeah, hey Kirara. What's up?"

"Nothing much"

"Oh, ok. How's Kagome? Is she feeling any better?"

"She seems a bit better, she's not pale anymore. But her wounds opened a bit because of a tragic coincidence."

"Oh, didn't she stay in bed?"

"She did for most of the day."

"Alright. That probably won't make a big difference, just make sure she doesn't get out of bed anymore or else she might have to go to the hospital, and for the fact that she has priestess powers, the hospital might keep her in there for testing."

"Damn, alright Kirara."

"I'm also gonna come over there to check on her blood and heartrate."

"Alright, see ya later Kirara."

"Bye"

InuYasha closed the phone and walked upstairs, "Who was that?" asked Kagome as she looked at InuYasha. "Kirara, she's gonna be here in a while to check on your blood and heartrate." . "Alright." Kagome looked down with a bit of disappointment in her eyes, "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as he gave her a hug, "Nothing, I was just hoping that we would be spending the rest of the day alone." Kagome answered. InuYasha blushed, "Oh. Well, I guess we'll find another time to be alone huh?" "yeah".

The phone started to ring as InuYasha was leaning down to kiss Kagome again. "-Groan-". Kagome giggled and gave him a hug. InuYasha smiled and walked downstairs again,

"Hello?"

"InuYasha? What are you doing in Kagome's house?"

"We got back together again, who the heck is this?"

"It's Sango."

"Oh, hey Sango."

"Hi, can I talk to Kagome?"

"Um, no. You see, she got injured last night and Kirara said that she can't leave the bed for 2 or 3 days."

"Then carry her over to the phone."

"-Groan- Fine. Hold on."

"OK"

InuYasha set down the phone and walked upsatirs, "Kagome, Sango wants to talk to you.". "OKay, but how-----" InuYasha ran into front of Kagome and picked her up bridal style. "WWAAHH! InuYasha! What are you doing!". "What else? You can't leave bed, I'm gonna pretend to be the bed and carry you to the phone." Kagome picked up the phone and talked into it,

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"Yeah! Kagome! What happened! InuYasha told me that you got hurt!"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Kikyo came into my room and decided to become a lunatic and attacked me."

InuYasha smirked and gave Kagome a kiss which trailed him to kissing her neck...

"-giggle- InuYasha...not now! I'm on the phone!"

Sango listened suspiciously,

"Kagome?"

"-giggle-"

"Kagome?"

"-giggle- Sorry Sango, I'll call you back later. Bye!"

Sango sighed and closed the phone

* * *

**How was tat! I had a buncha help with 1 of my friends, Ayame. Her mom doesn't let her join but she's helping me with the story! ariato ayame! bye!**


	25. Supplies

Chapter 25: Supplies

InuYasha carried Kagome to the bed and started trailing down her neck with kisses, suddenly the doorbell started ringing. "-groan- I'll go get that. It's probably Kirara." said InuYasha as he gave Kagome one last kiss. Kagome giggled, "You've been groaning alot today, disappointed that we get interrupted everytime?". "Hell yeah," answered InuYasha as he made his way downstairs. InuYasha opened the door and Kirara waltzed in, "Hi InuYasha." She started to walk upstairs towards Kagome's room. InuYasha stood there, dumbfounded, and suddenly came back to his senses, "HEY! Come back here Kirara! I didn't even invite you in yet and you decide to waltz right inside!" . Kirara yelled back, "This ain't your house! It's Kagome's house! You don't have the right to choose whether someone can come in or not!"

"Keh,"

Kirara walked into Kagome's room, "Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" . Kagome looked at Kirara, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better!". Kirara smiled and checked her pulse, "Your pulse is back to normal and your not pale anymore. Stay in bed for one more day to make sure." . InuYasha walked in and sat beside Kagome. "Oh yeah, Kagome. You know college starts tomorrow right?" asked Kirara. Kagome's eyes bludged out, "TOMORROW! I NEVER KNEW THAT! INUYASHA AND I DIDN'T GET OUR SUPPLIES AND BOOKS YET!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get out of bed, but InuYasha held her down. "Kagome! Don't move! Stay down!" InuYasha said as he pushed her back, but Kagome kept on popping back up. InuYasha finally silenced her with a kiss. "You calm now?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head and set herself back in the covers. "Don't worry about the supplies Kagome," a voice said. All three of the people looked towards the door and saw Sango. "Sango!" Kagome said as Sango ran over and gave her a hug.

"I made Miroku get the both of you supplies. I also hacked into the college's computer, you and InuYasha are in the same classes!" said Sango.

"But what about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm only in one of your classes, the rest of the classes I'm stuck with the pervert."

Miroku appeared on top of the staircase, "I head that, Sango dear.". Miroku was carrying a bunch of books, binders and pencils. "Oh yeah, here are your supplies guys.". "Thanks," answered InuYasha as he set the stuff to the side.Kagome smiled, "So, who else are in a class together?" .

"Ayame's in 2 of you and InuYasha's classes and Kouga's in the rest of her classes. Oh Shippo's in college too!"

"No way!" said Kirara in suprise, "he's just a child!"

"But a very smart child," said Miroku as he set his arm around Sango. Everyone was ready to see and hear a slap, but Sango didn't do anything. InuYasha eyed the both of them suspiciously,"Are you guys a couple?". Sango started blushing while Miroku showed his perverted grin, "YUP!". Sango decided to get off the subject and kept on going about who's in what class, "And Shippo's in all of Kirara's classes. He seems to have an interest in medicine and herbs." .

The doorbell started ringing and Kirara went down to open it, "SUPRISE!" screamed Ayame as she walked in with Shippo, "What's going on?" . "Oh nothing, " answered Kirara as she brought the both of them to Kagome's room. "Hey Ayame, hey Shippo, what brings you here?" Kagome asked. "Shippo called me and asked me if I wanted to bring him to the park," said Ayame. "It was fun too! Ayame even bought me ice cream!" exclaimed Shippo as he smiled and gave Ayame a hug, "Thank you Ayame!" . Ayame laughed, "You're welcome Shippo," . Kagome made a littlesound in order to get everyone's attention, "Sorry to inturrupt this cheery moment, but since I am injured, how am I gonna get to college in this condition when I can't leave the bed?" . InuYasha put his hand to his chin and started thinking, "Maybe I can carry you during all of the classes since we're in the same classes." InuYasha suggested. "Thats not gonna work," said Kagome,"I like the idea, but it's still not gonna work, InuYasha.".

"I have an idea!" said Kirara,"Put her in a wheelchair!". Miroku clapped his hands, "That's a pretty good idea, Kirara!" he said. Kagome smiled but then groaned a little. InuYasha loooked at Kagome, "Kagome, what's wrong?". Kagome answered, "Nothing, I'm just a little tired." InuYasha stood up,"Okay guys! LEAVE!". Everyone left except for InuYasha and both of them stayed at Kagome's house until late and they fell asleep together, getting ready for tomorrow's special day.

* * *

Next day... 

**InuYasha's POV**

I was sleeping until the phone started ringing early in the morning. Kagome was awake and was gonna get the phone until I pinned her down, reminding her that she can't leave the bed. I walked downstairs, wobbling a bit, and answered the phone.

Hello?

"Hey InuYasha. You seem sleepy. Are you guys still sleeping?"

Yeah, who is this? You sound like Sango or Ayame.

"It's Ayame."

Oh ok. What are you guys doing calling this early?

"Early? You should be awake by now. The college gathering is gonna start in two hours."

Whatever. Anyways, why did you call?

"The Suzaku group are gonna meet together somewhere is college. Ask Kagome where she wants us to meet since she's our beloved priestess."

OK.

I lifted the phone and asked Kagome where we should meet with the Suzaku group, "There's a Sakura tree in the front yard. Tell them we'll meet them there!" answered Kagome. I nodded, knowing that she probably won't see me nodd, and talked back into the phone.

Did you hear that?

"Yeah, it was clear as mud."

Okay, see you at the college gathering.

"Okay, bye!"

Cya

I placed the phone down and walked upstairs. I opened the door and walked up tp Kagome.

**POV ending**

"Hey Kagome, How are you feeling?" InuYasha asked as he sat beside her. Kagome slowly sat up and smiled, "I'm good. So, you ready for our first day in Shikon University?". "Yeah. I'm ready for the evil teachers and homework."

* * *

**That's All For Now! Plz review!**


	26. First Day At Shikon University

Chapter 26: The First Day At Shikon University!

Kagome laughed and looked at InuYasha. "Alright, where's the wheelchair?" asked InuYasha. "Wheelchair? I thought you knew where it was!" said Kagome. "No, I thought you had it!" exclaimed InuYasha. "I don't have it though," answered Kagome, "How am I gonna get to college?". InuYasha thought for a moment, "I'll call Miroku and tell him to rent a wheelchair form the hospital, so for the moment, I'll carry you on my back til we see Miroku." he said. "I guess that's okay, " said Kagome. InuYasha nodded and took out his cell phone.

"hello?"

"Hey Miroku"

"Oh, hi InuYasha. I'm just about to leave to go meet at the tree, what are you doing?"

"Kagome and I are about to leave too, but we're missing the wheelchair,"

"The wheelchair? I told Shippo to bring it to you this morning."

"Well, he's not here."

"I dont know...He probably brought to college,"

"Alright, I was going to tell you to rent one and bring it, but Shippo probably brought it,"

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"yeah, bye."

"Bye"

"uh huh"

"Alright then, see you later,"

"Bye"

"Bye"

InuYasha hung up the phone and faced Kagome, "Shippo was suppose to bring it here this morning, maybe he accidently went to my house,". He put Kagome on his back and they were on their way!

* * *

InuYasha ran towards the college with Kagome on his back, but since it was such a long way, he was sweating. "Hey InuYasha?" asked Kagome. "What is it babe?" answered InuYasha. "Maybe you should take a rest, I'm really heavy and its a long way til we get to the university," she said. InuYasha shook his head, "No, school's about to start soon anyways.". "Then how about we take the bus? They probably have the AC on too and you can cool off." she suggested. InuYasha shook his head again, "Keh, I'm not a weakling! We're Suzaku's protectors! We HAVE to be strong!" he said. "But our mission is already over, you can slack off sometimes," said Kagome. 

InuYasha looked around and saw a kid with a skateboard, "Hey kid! Let me borrow that skateboard!" said InuYasha. "No way! Why should I?" answered the kid. InuYasha took out his wallet and handed him a $20 bill. The kid gave him the skateboard, and walked off. "What are you going to do with the skateboard, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "You'll see," said InuYasha as he smirked.

* * *

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!" screamed Kagome. They were going down a hill with the skateboard that InuYasha borrowed from a kid. "I CAN'T KAGOME! WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" he said. Kagome looked at her watch, it said 7:28 am. "But the university opens at 7:45! We still have some time! If we go there at this speed we'll be there in 2 minutes!" said Kagome. "That's my point! I have something to show you, or shall I say, we have something to show you!" said InuYasha. The couple stopped in front of the Sakura tree, InuYasha looked at his watch, it said 7:49. He gave a big breath, "1 more minute!" . Shippo came from behind them, "InuYasha! Kagome! Here's the wheelchair!" he said. "Okay, thanks Shippo!" said Kagome. InuYasha settled her into the chair. Suddenly, InuYasha's watch beeped! It was 7:30! 

Inuyasha smiled, "Hey Kagome! Look up!"he said. Kagome looked up a saw a big hot air balloon! Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, and Kirara were in the basket waving at them, on the balloon it said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Kagome smiled, she completly forgot about her birthday! Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome waved at the people in the balloon. "Hey ggguuuuuuuyyyyyysss!" yelled Kagome. The air balloon landed beside them and Sango opened the basket opening, "Come on Kagome! Get in!" she said. InuYasha brought Kagome in the basket, and Shippo went in too. They went up and it was absolutly beautiful! There was the Mt.Fuji mountain, lakes, rivers, and it looked really beautiful with the sun rising up from behind Mt. Fuji! Kagome was AMAZED! "Do you like it, Kagome?" asked Kirara. "We worked hard into putting this suprise for you!" said Kouga. "YUP!" exclaimed Ayame. InuYasha smirked, "It was hard too,". The balloon sailed around Tokyo, and they landed back on land at Shikon University. "ThAT WAS FUN!" said Shippo as everybody got off. "What time is it muttface?" asked Kouga. InuYasha looked at his watch, "I'm not telling you, fleabag! But for everybody else's information, it's 7:40," answered InuYasha. So everybody talked until 7:45 and they went inside for their very first day.!

* * *

**TO B CONTINUED! ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	27. Break up Argument

Chapter 27: Break-Up Arguement

It was Saturday, and the Suzaku gang didn't have college that day or the next. Yesturday was the first day of Shikon University, and Kagome's Birthday. Kagome's wounds have healed alot, because late at night, InuYasha transferred some of his blood into Kagome so she wouldn't feel any pain. Plus, she would heal faster than usual. But, since it happened, Kagome was unable to walk. Kagome woke up to see a plate of french toast on the side of the bed where InuYasha slept last night. There was also a note beside the plate saying:

**Hey Babe,**

**Some stupid assholes broke my car with a bat and I went to go get it fixed. I'll be back with lunch in a while! Eat your breakfast!**

**Love, InuYasha**

Kagome smiled and looked at the french toast,...where was the fork and knife?Kagome sighed, "He cares for me so much, but forgets the fork and knife when I'm unable to walk. Oh well, that's just the way he is," she said. Kagome continued to sit on the bed, watching tv. Suddenly, she heard a knock from the window. It was Kouga! Kouga opened the window and sat on the bed. "Hey Kags, where's dog crap?" he asked. Kagome smiled, "InuYasha went to go fix his car because some teenager broke it with a bat, he'll be back soon. Why are you asking? Do you need him for something?" Kagome asked in wonder. "No, but I have a gift for you." said Kouga.

"Really? You didn't need to get my anything, it's just great that we're good friends!" Kagome said cheerfully. Kouga laughed, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," he said. Kagome closed her eyes and put her hands together. Kouga started leaning into Kagome's face and started kissing her on the lips. Kagome opened her eyes in suprise and tried to pull Kouga off of her, btu she didn't have alot of strength, due to her wounds. But Kagome used all of her strength to push Kouga off. Kouga looked at her with a mad face. "I love you Kagome, I've always loved you. I don't care about Ayame. She's not my type. Muttface doesn't deserve you! You're to pure and innocent. I'm taking you for myself!" yelled Kouga as he forced himself on her. Kissing her with great force.

"Kouga! Stop! This isn't you!" muffled Kagome as she tried to get Kouga off. But Kouga ignored her and started to pull down Kagome's skirt, along with his pants. Kagome started to kick Kouga into the stomach, but Kouga held her still with his legs and continued to kiss her.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was at the door with 2 bags of food from Wendy's and he opened the door."Kaggie! I'm back! Did you eat your breakfast yet? Because I got us some Wendy's for lunch!" InuYasha said happily as he entered Kagome room. But his smile disappeared as eh saw Kouga and Kagome kissing. InuYasha started to growl. Hearing the growl, Kouga released Kagome and looked away. "WHAT THE FUCKIN DAMN HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled InuYasha as he dropped the bags of fast food. Kagome turned around, horrified. "This isn't what it looks like InuYasha!" screamed Kagome as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Stupid Wolf Breath! What are you doing with my woman!" yelled InuYasha as he walked up to him and punched Kouga in the face. Kouga rubbed his cheek as blood started to rush out of his lips, "Your woman just happened to call me and ask me to come here. She confessed that she loved me! So stay away from my Kagome!" yelled Kouga as he punched InuYasha back. Inuyasha growled as his eyes started to turn red. "Just get out," said InuYasha as his bangs hung over his head, covering his eyes. Kouga jumped out from the window as Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"In my house of all places," said InuYasha,"Why did you kiss him?". Kagome saw tears run out of InuYasha's eyes. "I'm sorry InuYasha! He forced himself on me! I couldn't pull away!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hateful eyes, "Are all of those things you said is true?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded her head, "Yes InuYasha! I'm telling the truth! I love you, and only you! Kouga's a big giant butt head!" she exclaimed. "But I don't think you are," InuYasha said as he walked out of the room. InuYasha came back moments later with a suitcase, "I packed all of your things, and I called Sango to come pick you up. She'll be here any minute." InuYasha said. InuYasha sat on the bed, beside Kagome as Kagoe shook her head. "No...No! InuYasha please! Don't do this! It just happened! Kouga forced himself on me! I couldn't do anything!" screamed Kagome.

"Stop telling lies!" yelled InuYasha as he stood up, "You're nothing but aslut! A girl that cheats on her boyfriend!Never come here again!". A car outside beeped as Inuyasha looked out the window, "Sango's here,"he said. InuYasha picked up the suitcase and carried Kagome bridal style downstiars and towards the car. But during that time, Kagome was hitting on his chest, begging him not to do this. But InuYasha ignored Kagome as tears fell out of his eyes, as he tried not to cry. InuYasha closed the car door and walked off.

Kagome was banging on the window, "INUYASHA! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!I LOVE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" screamed Kagome as tears sprung from her eyes. "YOU SAID WE WOULD ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! AND THAT WE WOULD NEVER FIGHT AGAIN! YOU'RE BREAKING OUR PROMISE!" she screamed. Sango looked at Kagome with sad eyes, "Come on Kagome, let's get you home and cleaned up. We'll come back tosort this out tomorrow." she said as she drove off.

**Thats all 4 now! plz review!**


End file.
